Awakening of the Forsaken Fallen
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Some say that every person is born under a specific star that rules their destiny... Let's see those people who were born under the stars of fate, shall we?] OC-centric. Prequel to MIAB. Warning: OOC, grammar errors, no definite genre, a bad summary and a mad author. For Little. A. Granger, kinomiyahiwatari, and SuPa4Natural. - Anime
1. Chapter 1: Under the Star of Fate

**Anime: Wassup, you guys! I'm back in this new Beyblade story: Awakening of the Forsaken Fallen. This story is like a prequel to the main story MIAB (coming soon). This story deals with the OC's of MIAB.**

 **Tyson: We're mentioned here to, right?**

 **Kai: I'm a character here.**

 **Ray: You're sort of out of character though.**

 **Anime: Don't judge me! This is AU-ish, ya know! MIAB and AOTFF take place after the events G-Revolution. To be more specific, after the events of the last episode.**

 **Max: You're introducing more than just the OC's here, Anime.**

 **Anime: I know; I'm also putting in the plot of MIAB here!**

 **Rin: Do you mind starting the story already?**

 **Aya: The only OC that isn't in this chapter is Kaori Kumai. The reason for this is because Anime said she would be introduced in MIAB or later on as the story goes on.**

 **Shun and Hikaru: This story is dedicated to the awesome and hilarious Little. A. Granger, the badass and amazing SuPa4Natural and the sweet and cool kinomiyahiwatari! Check out their stories! TyKa for life!**

 **Riku: Anime doesn't own anything of the Beyblade franchise except some of those beyblades and season one through three of the original. The characters do not belong to her and won't unless she buys the rights.**

 **Nami: If she did own it, I think the TyKa OTP would be canon.**

 **Anime: You know it.**

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

1: Under the Star of Fate

How many stars are there in the night sky? Thousands, probably as many stars as there are people. Some say that every person is born under a specific star that rules their destiny. Some stars allow you to have a good and normal life while other stars lead you to a harsh and cold life. Let's see those people who were born under the stars of fate, shall we?

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

It was a silent and dark night in Moscow, Russia. Some bright stars glinted in the night sky, adorning it the way Christmas lights do to a Christmas tree. It was summer, although it was cool practically most of the year. Moscow was a naturally cold place and some people couldn't survive it. Several people were currently at home, resting, while others weren't so lucky. Our current setting revolves around someone who couldn't seem to find the peace of a dreamless sleep this night, someone born under the star of fate.

The home this person lived in is an old 1800's mansion, appearing to fit in Victorian London rather than modern-day Russia, some miles from its capitol. In this large estate, you could see, from a window, the silhouette of a person who was awake at the moment.

The teenager had raven-black hair and light blue eyes. He wore a simple white shirt that hung off his pale, slim body, reaching up to his knees, and black pants. Despite this, his eyes seemed to be a lot older than his body, making him look mature. He gazed at the sky, sometimes blinking slowly.

"Mizushima-sama, what are you doing still up?"

The boy turned to an elderly woman standing in the open doorway. He stretched, "Akasuki . . . the question is why _you_ are up. I thought you and Alexander had turned in for the night." His voice was smooth and cold, his voice sounding too mature for a normal boy his age.

The maid stared at him, "Rin . . . you haven't been able to sleep in two days. Due to this, I've noticed you picked up the young Hiwatari's habits of drinking coffee. I hope he's not the reason you can't sleep."

Rin scoffed, "As if. Hiwatari is not in my mind. The thing is that . . ." He was silent, his brilliant eyes piercing the night sky as if the answers to his questions were there, "It's around these days that I managed to escape that hellhole nearly ten years ago."

"Oh . . ." Akasuki looked down. The event ten years ago was a dark time for the Mizushima household and the young master hardly spoke of it. He still had the scars of the past but he didn't speak of them, often avoiding the subject altogether when it was brought up. She cleared her throat, looking at the floor, "Then . . . you're up because of your nightmares. Are they just as bad as back then?" That event had traumatized the sixteen year old, causing him to mature too quickly and to even be afraid of falling asleep, fearing what part of his past would haunt him.

"Ten years, Akasuki. Ten years have passed yet I can still hear them screaming in pain. Ghosts of my past that haunt my present and damage my future. I don't think I can ever get them out of my mind. Sometimes I fear for my sanity," Rin bit his lower lip, leaning on the balcony window for support.

"I really am sorry, Rin, for that night." She whispered, although the young male heard her. He tensed at her words, knowing what she was going to say. It was what many people had told him over the years. "You were too young and too innocent to experience that. No one deserved to go through what you did-."

"It's fine." Rin interrupted, looking at the ground with an intense gaze, "I survived and so did others. Speaking of which, the day after tomorrow, Orikasa requested I go to Moscow at six. Apparently she and the others want to reunite and deal with our ghosts together. It has been our tradition since we escaped."

Akasuki smiled, remembering the bright girl she had met three years ago. It was hard to remember that she had gone through the same things as Rin had yet continued to smile like that, "That girl is so sweet. She and the others have always looked out for you. They're good friends for you."

"Friends . . ." Rin whispered, looking to the ground, "I hope you don't mind that I'll be visiting their graves tomorrow on my own. I don't need any bodyguards." He met her gaze, his eyes showing sadness that he knew he couldn't hide, "You should rest. Tomorrow is a new day and who knows how that'll be like. Knowing Orikasa, she'll probably want to storm in here. I'm glad she doesn't know where I live."

Akasuki bowed, "Of course, young master."

As she left, Rin made his way towards his bed. Even though he was the head of the household, he refused to take the master bedroom. That place had too many painful memories. The whole house was painful to see, especially because hints of the fire that nearly destroyed it ten years ago remained. Most of the old portraits had been saved but others had been burned. The wallpaper had changed because the other had been severely burned. Rin could still remember he had been forced to stay in the Mizushima home in Japan while the main estate was being fixed.

 _Fire . . . searing hot pain . . . blood-red eyes gazing at him . . . pain . . . red feathers . . . sharp talons . . . pain . . . an ear-splitting screech . . . the chanting of the men dressed in black hoods . . . so much pain. . ._

He shook his head. He couldn't relapse again. They had nearly locked him up in a white room with a straightjacket the way they had to Riku last time. He couldn't have that. He had a company to run and a reputation to uphold. He was a Mizushima; he was competitive, shrewd and level-headed by nature. Having a mental breakdown was a sign of weakness, and he couldn't have that. Besides, he didn't want to meet with someone who would love to see how his mind worked and what he hid inside.

His cell phone rang and his eye twitched when he heard his ringtone. Damn, Sakamoto was going to get killed next time he saw her for changing his ringtone to the song _Rise Above the Storm_. He should learn how to change his ringtone before killing her, though. He shook his head to clear his mind and picked it up after about ten seconds, "This is Mizushima Rin."

" _You sound as if you've been awake long_."

Rin nearly groaned and would've if he hadn't had an ounce of patience. He merely rolled his eyes. _He_ just had to call him, huh? "Call the devil and he comes . . ." He mumbled. Louder than his previous statement, he said, "Well, if it isn't Kai Hiwatari. I thought you were in some random ditch playing with kitties now that the Beyblade tournament is over."

" _I have to say, I expected you to be awake, even if it is two in the morning over there._ " Kai replied and Rin bit his inner cheek. If he couldn't sleep because of his nightmares, he would never sleep knowing Hiwatari had called him, possibly to ruin his dreams.

"Don't tell me you believe Sakamoto when she says I don't sleep, Hiwatari." Rin replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Speaking with Hiwatari made him feel exhausted, "Or I'm going to have to believe that you and Tyson Granger are dating." The last remark had a teasing tone to it and Rin could feel Kai's death glare through the phone. Too bad he was immune to it. After all, they had been close until the incident when he was six. After that, he and Kai were more antagonistic against the other. That was to be expected, considering _that_ creature . . .

" _Did Orikasa tell you that?_ "

"No need for her to tell me. The maids in my mansion claim you and Granger have 'sexual tension' and you're just waiting to release it. When you make-out, however, don't let the paparazzi catch you. I don't want to see your face in a newspaper too early in the morning." Rin replied and he inwardly laughed as there was silence in the other line. He enjoyed annoying the hell out of Kai. It was one of his favorite past times, whenever he was bored.

" _Why would you say that, Mizushima?_ "

Rin almost groaned at the question. He wanted to bang his head onto something solid when he was at it. He sighed, "Tyson this, Tyson that . . . you sound like a love-struck teenage girl gushing about her crush, Hiwatari. It's obvious."

" _You sound like you're jealous of him. Could it be that you have feelings for me, Rin?_ " Rin held back a growl when Kai addressed him with his first name in that teasing tone. Only certain people were able to use it and Kai certainly wasn't one. He and Orikasa loved to use it to annoy the hell out of him. Those two were like natural disasters for Rin.

"In your dreams, Kai." Rin shot back, narrowing his eyes.

" _Considering the fact that you asked me to marry you, I'm not sure about that._ "

Rin turned bright red when he remembered that, wanting to strangle Kai so badly. How could he use that against him when Rin had only been an innocent and idiotic child and had no idea what the term 'married' meant? It was more embarrassing when his maid decided to marry them . . . it was a fake sermon but, nonetheless, it was terrifying to remember that. He had managed to suppress the childhood memories of him being with the young Hiwatari. Too bad that that day hadn't been forgotten by either.

"God, I was _four_ , Hiwatari! Besides, you could've said no! If I recall, you were excited about getting 'married' to me!" Rin shot back, losing some of his composure.

" _Did you know Akasuki found the pictures Nariko had taken that day?_ " Kai said, calm as ever. He was probably enjoying annoying the hell out of Rin; the bastard was that cruel and sadistic. Rin was considering strangling the phone in his anger. Kai Hiwatari was the most infuriating person he knew! How had he and the other boy been best friends, once upon a time?

"What's your point?" He asked, one of his fists clenched.

" _How do you think Aya will react when she sees them?_ " Kai asked and Rin froze. If Orikasa saw them, she'd storm over to Russia, find him despite the fact that she didn't know where he lived, call him a cheater and tell him to file a divorce. She was _that_ irrational and obsessive. Rin narrowed his eyes. Was Kai blackmailing him (Rin hated to admit that it was working)? What for, though?

"What do you want?" Rin asked, not wanting to beat around the bush in these matters. He had to have a reason. Even if Kai was a bastard and Rin hated him, he didn't do things without a reason.

" _A favor. I want you to come with me to this event that's being hosted in Red Square tomorrow. We have to act as if the Mizushima and Hiwatari Enterprises are still close allies._ "

Rin groaned, a hand running through his hair. Before the death of his parents, the Mizushima and Hiwatari families had been close business partners. When he became the head of his family . . . well . . . he didn't have the same beliefs as his father and, due to his rivalry with Kai and disagreements with Voltaire (some of them surrounding Biovolt), stopped working with alongside the Hiwataris.

"Alright, fine. After that, let's just ignore the other's existence." Rin replied, feeling his eyebrow twitch.

" _Agreed._ " Kai replied and the call ended.

Rin sighed, lowering his hand that held his phone. He wanted to sleep so badly but he knew his dreams would be haunted by his memories of the past. He threw himself backwards in bed, closing his eyes. He would be visiting the graves tomorrow and going to the event with Hiwatari. The day after tomorrow, he would nurse his old wounds. Some things never changed.

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Maizuru, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan_

"Ah!" A woman in a reception desk exclaimed, looking at the girl standing in front of her. The teenager seemed to be about fifteen years old, had long blonde hair and bright purple eyes. She was wearing a black skirt, white socks, black shoes, a white shirt and a black blazer, finishing the outfit with a black bag. The woman immediately recognized her. Who wouldn't recognize the heir of Orikasa Industries, the largest shipping company in the world? "Miss Orikasa! How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see a patient," She replied. It was the same thing she said every year for ten years when she came to see him. He had been, out of all the survivors, the only one that had not been able to properly recover. He had cracked, becoming this. Now, he was basically locked up in an asylum. Of course, it wasn't an asylum but Aya saw it as such.

"Mr. Kuonji, am I right?" The woman replied, giving her a smile that Aya didn't return. It was hard for her to smile to strangers during these days, considering that's how she had been kidnapped ten years ago. Those awful memories were imprinted on her brain and would never get out. She had to go through therapy until she was eight because she had been so scared of other people.

"Yes. Is he still awake?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, he is. He's been waiting for you, saying that you always came to visit him. He's in the same room, Miss Orikasa."

"Thank you," Aya said with a curt bow and proceeded to head towards Riku's room. The number was branded into her mind, ever since she found out who had survived that event and decided to track them down to see how they were coping. It wasn't hard to find them, considering most of them had been from prestigious and wealthy families.

Room 267. Kuonji Riku. Reason for being institutionalized? Madness. That's what everyone said. Aya knew that Riku wasn't insane. It hadn't been his fault; after all, the poor fifteen year old had been broken beyond repair at the tender age of five. Out of the survivors of that event, he had been one of the ones to suffer.

She stopped in front of Riku's room, thinking. Shun, Hikaru, Nami, Kaori, Rin, Riku, herself, Tyson, Hiro, Julia and Raul were the only survivors out of nearly four hundred children to survive. Tyson, Hiro, Julia, Raul and Kaori had been the lucky ones, somehow suppressing the memories. She and the others were managing fine but they still suffered through those painful memories. Riku had been the only unlucky one, breaking under the pressure of the other presence within his mind.

She opened the door and smiled, "Hey, Riku."

She was met by an extremely skinny and pale fifteen year old boy with light brown hair – that almost seemed blonde – and red-purple eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and white pants. He was curled up in the corner of his bed, eyes gazing at empty space. The sight of the heir of Kuonji Corporation – a powerful corporation that sold impressive cell phones and laptops – like this made Aya want to hit his parents. Why would they keep him like this?

Upon hearing her voice, he cautiously turned to her. Aya still felt the same sorrow inside her when she gazed into Riku's lost eyes. "Aya-nee?" His voice was soft and weak, as if he didn't use it often. Considering his situation, he probably didn't.

She smiled, sitting down at the edge of the bed, "Yeah, I came to visit. I wanted to know how you were. It's already the tenth year anniversary of that time. It . . . Anyways, how are you coping?"

He stared at her before dropping his gaze to the ground, "You visit me more than Rai and Taishi, Aya-nee. Nami-chan came yesterday and Hikaru-nii and Shun-nii came two weeks before her. Rin-sama visited on my birthday. He offered to take me out of here. But I told him that I was crazy. The owner of Mizushima Enterprises shouldn't be around a person that is insane. It'd be bad for him."

"Don't say that," Aya placed a hand on his hand and resisted the urge to pull away. He was freezing! It was like he was a corpse, "Rin cares, in his own Rin-like way, and so do the others. Even if your parents don't care, you know that we do. Speaking of," She began to rummage through her bag, "I got you this."

She took out a poster, smiling, "I know you like Beyblade since I told you what it was so . . . here!" Riku gazed at the poster, recognizing some of the bladers from the recent championship. During those days, Rin frequently visited to tell him how things were going. Of course, Rin had been a bit angry that Kai and the Demolition Boys – Blitzkrieg Boys, he corrected in his mind – made it to the finals. He had almost seemed happy when the BBA Revolution had won.

"I even got it autographed for you! Oh, I wish you could meet them, especially Kai! One day, I'm going to introduce you to him. He's a lot like Rin – I think that's why they can't stand each other – so you'll get along fine with him-."

"Tyson Granger."

Aya stopped to look at Riku, who gazed at the current champion of the Beyblade sport. He closed his eyes, "He was so lucky to forget. I wish I could forget but _he's_ always in my head. I'm always going to be insane, Aya. Every time _he_ makes his presence known, he hurts people. He makes _me_ hurt them . . . I want him out of my head. How would it be like, only hearing your thoughts?"

Aya sighed, "It's a nice thing." She was silent before grabbing Riku's hand, "You . . . you should really get out of here. This never helped you. You should have come with us. I can even sneak you out-."

"I was born under the star of insanity, Aya. I deserve to be here." He replied.

Aya pouted, giving Riku a hard look that he met with a calm and defeated look. He always said that. He claimed that everyone was born under a star that ruled their destiny and he had been born under a star that guaranteed his insanity. Aya thought that was total bullshit but Riku's beliefs were the only thing that kept him from spiraling into true madness so she never told him off about it.

"You're wrong. The star you were born under isn't the star of insanity. You're meant to do something more!" She retorted, shaking her head. He looked down and stared at the poster she had brought, silent. Until he broke it.

"He has Driger, right?" He was pointing at Ray Kon, the neko-jin from White Tiger X with long black hair and cat-like golden eyes. Aya bit her lip, knowing deep down that, even if they met, Ray Kon and Riku Kuonji wouldn't be able to be close friends as she had wanted. They'd clash, the same way Rin and Kai did.

She hated to admit it, but Riku and Ray had been born under opposing stars. No. That wasn't the reason. It was because Riku had been claimed by the thing that's only desire was to destroy Driger and its master. One day, they'd fight, just like Rin and Kai would fight and the way she'd have to face-off against the innocent Max Tate.

Aya just hoped that that day would never come.

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _New York City, New York, United States of America_

"Can you drop me off somewhere here, Sebastian? I want to see some of New York before we head to our next location. Why do Mom and Dad have to have such varying schedules?" A female voice said, causing the driver to look through the mirror to have eye contact with his only passenger.

"Now, Miss Sakamoto, your mother wants you to see her in her new photo shoot and your father wants you to see him in his new movie set; you should be happy that they want to see you. Other famous parents would've let you stay home." The male replied and the girl gave out a huff, shaking her head, pouting.

Inside the black luxurious car, in the back of the car, a fourteen year old girl with long light navy blue hair and bluegreen eyes sat, gazing at the lights of the Big Apple. Her hair was up in two ponytails, making her look younger, and she wore a light pink sweater, a blue skirt, white socks that made it up to her knees and light brown shoes. This was the young Nami Sakamoto, only daughter of the famous model Natasha Sakamoto and famed actor Ren Sakamoto, and granddaughter of Haru and Nikki Sakamoto, owners of the worldwide Hoshi Resorts.

Even though Nami was famous for her parents and grandparents accomplishments, she didn't let that get to her head. She was a rather simple and humble girl, rather shy despite the outgoing personalities of her parents, but she had a tough past. Her past was something that haunted her every day for ten years.

Sebastian had been the girl's butler for thirteen years and had been one of those people who had frantically searched for her when she, along with several children, went missing ten years ago. She had been one out of eleven survivors from that incident ten years ago; however, like the others, she was still burdened by those terrible memories.

Nami bit her lower lip, rubbing her left arm. She still had old scars, both physically and mentally. She knew she shouldn't whine about the one scar she had. She knew the others probably had more scars. She had been four when that had happened so that time was a blur. However, the others had been five, six in Rin's case, so they had more of chance of remembering. All she remembered was the dark, the cries of pain coming from children and _pain_.

"It's already been ten years, hasn't it, Nami?" Sebastian said and Nami fidgeted on her seat. She looked at her lap, intertwining her hands together. She sighed, staying quiet. Her butler seemed to understand and didn't pry. He knew that topic was sensitive to Nami. It was a miracle that she even spoke at all about the incident.

"Yes . . . This year, we're meeting in Russia. It's Rin's turn to host." She mumbled. It still hurt her to remember. She remembered how they had put her inside a coffin, just like Hikaru had been, and buried them both. Hikaru had gotten out sobbing and coughing, gasping for breath. She had passed out due to the lack of oxygen. Even to this day, Hikaru hated enclosed places and would freak out if he was in a tight place. She didn't get that phobia, to her good fortune.

"Rin Mizushima. Out of all of you, excluding Master Riku, he suffered the most. He returned home to find two graves, a house haunted with ghosts of his past and no one to call family." Sebastian said and Nami was struck with how wise he had sounded at that moment. There were moments when Nami forgot that Sebastian wasn't that twenty-seven year old man her parents had hired to protect her. The man was already forty and Nami had seemed to overlook that fact.

"Most of us returned to families that received us with open arms. Riku came back to a home where he was neglected and Rin to an abandoned home. Maybe that's why they're the most broken out of all of us." Nami said, looking up and facing the window, "Sebastian . . . just take me back to the hotel. I'm tired."

Sebastian nodded, "Physically or mentally, Miss Nami?"

Nami closed her eyes, leaning on the seat. She sighed, "A little of both, I suppose."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Nikko, Tochigi Prefecture, Japan_

"I'm bored, brother." A male voice spoke out from the shop. There was a sigh but no response, as if the other didn't even want to bother. The store that was owned by Kuonji Corporation had the special honor of having the fifteen year old heirs of the Kuwashima family visiting them, the same family that was known for its job as a medical organization and had their own police force. Their health products were used all over the world and their hospitals were stationed in every country. However, these two males were special in their own way for, unlike the others in their family, they had been born under the star of fate.

The names of the twins were Hikaru and Shun Kuwashima. Hikaru was the older brother and had blue hair and red eyes. His hair was messier and tousled, as if he hadn't bothered to comb it. He was wearing a black T-shirt, a dark blue jacket and dark blue jeans, matching with his dark Converse shoes. His eyes seemed to have a mischievous glint to it. Indeed, Hikaru was a rowdy, wild, bold, confident, mischievous and rude.

The younger twin was Shun Kuwashima, the opposite of Hikaru. Like his brother, he had the same blue hair and red eyes. The similarities ended there. Shun's hair was combed neatly, a difference to his brother. He was wearing a buttoned white shirt, black dress pants and black shoes, looking professional. His eyes seemed soft and gentle, opposing the mischievous glint his brother had. A sharp contrast to his brother, Shun was kind, gentle, sweet, shy, honest and respectful.

The one who had spoken had been Hikaru, who indeed looked bored. Shun looked at his brother, "Hikaru-nii, we're looking for gifts for the anniversary, remember? Aya-chan said it'd be polite to get everyone presents."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Aya said that. But why do we gotta go to Russia? I don't want to visit the grouch Rin. He gets extra moody around these times. He acts as if he's the only one hurting. Newsflash, we were all there. We didn't get like him, though." Hikaru practically yelled. Hikaru's loud voice and Shun's soft one was another difference between the twins.

"Rin-san lost a lot, like we did. He has a different way of coping than us. We shouldn't judge him or the others on the way that they are." Shun said wisely. Hikaru and he had lost their parents when they had been ten, dying in a car crash. Their way of death had been better than how Rin's parents had died. Shun got shivers by just thinking about it. He still remembered when he had read the obituaries.

Haru and Natasha Mizushima had been Rin's loving parents and owners of Mizushima Enterprises. One day, nearly ten years ago, there was a fire that threatened to burn down their mansion. All the servants except Akasuki Kakihara and Alexander Kozlov were found dead. The head of the Mizushima family was found dead, his head severed from his body. His wife suffered a similar death. Their only son, Rin, was missing and was found almost six months later.

Shun shook his head and turned to look outside, gazing at the other stores nearby. He gasped, his eyes brightening as something caught his eyes, "Oh, that store would make lovely gifts for them! Hikaru-nii, let's go and see!" Grabbing his brother's hand, Shun ran out of the building.

Hikaru gave out a yelp, surprised by his brother's actions. Shun didn't typically act like this, after all, "Shun, where do ya think you're taking us?"

"Hikaru-nii, look at this!" Shun cried out as he took his brother to the store across from their original location. The store looked rather dull – named San Beth's Shop – so Hikaru had no idea why it had interested his younger brother so much. Then, he saw from the window, the amazing sculpture of a fiery red phoenix.

"Whoa, that is pretty neat. Rin would definitely like it, Shun." Hikaru noted once they stopped in front of the store. He squinted but he couldn't see anything else inside. It was no wonder no one stopped to look at the store; it looked as if it was closed. Shun smiled at his brother's antics before opening the door and entering, Hikaru having no choice but to follow him inside.

Shun gasped, "These are amazing!" He ran to a shelf where the sculpture of a dark blue dragon with no wings was located, roaring as if it had been fighting something. He smiled, touching it delicately, "You know, it reminds me of Tyson-kun's bit-beast. Dragoon, right? That's what he's called, right?"

"I think so."

Hikaru blinked as he caught sight of a painting where eight beasts were depicted, trapped inside the yin and yang symbol. In the yang side, he could see a red phoenix, a blue dragon, a white tiger and a black turtle, each of them looking as if they were fighting something, or the creatures that were in the yin side. In the yin side, there was a dark red phoenix, a dark blue dragon, a gray tiger and another black turtle. Even though they looked very similar, the creatures in the yin side radiated darkness. Hikaru shivered despite himself, having a feeling what those things were.

"Dragoon is Tyson, Dranzer is Kai, Driger is Ray and Draciel is Max," He mumbled, touching the surface of the painting, "Each of them has an opposite. Rin, Riku and Aya but no one knows who Tyson's opposite is . . ."

"Did you say something, Hikaru-nii?" Shun asked. He had carried several sculptures to the cash register already. He already knew who was going to receive the sculptures. The phoenix would be Rin's, the turtle's would be Aya's, the tiger would be Riku's (if he didn't break it, that is), the woman who seemed as if she came from the earth would be Nami's and his brother's would be the man covered in what appeared to be darkness.

Hikaru jumped and shook his head, "No, not all. Just . . . I'm thinking I need to buy this painting. It's very beautiful." Shun turned to him and his breath hitched upon seeing the painting. He bit his lower lip, turning paler when he remembered. Those creatures were the reason that they hadn't had a normal life. They had changed everyone and it was their fault.

"Oh," Shun said, looking away, "I see. . . I didn't know you had a good eye for art, Hikaru." Hikaru clenched his fists, knowing Shun was really bothered if he didn't even use an honorific when addressing him. He knew that Shun knew the importance of the painting and how it had impacted their life. This thing forced them to remember things they didn't want to remember and had tried to forget.

"Well! If you're taking all those six items, then you're getting something for free, gentlemen! It is, after all, a special for this month only." The twins jumped in unison, looking around to look for the source of the voice. They finally found the person, who was leaning on a door that read Employees Only.

The person was a female around twenty-eight years old and had an olive complexion. She had wavy chocolate brown hair she had up in a messy ponytail. She had dark brown eyes, hidden behind black rimmed glasses. She was wearing a baggy blue T-shirt that read 'Let It Rip!' and black jeans. She seemed to be wearing dark blue Nike shoes and she had a smirk prominent in her face. Shun, for a brief moment, wondered if that was the proper attire she had to be wearing. After all, didn't this store have uniform? Hikaru, on the other hand, was wondering why she hadn't appeared sooner.

"What special?" Both asked in unison.

The female chuckled, "Buy one and you get one of these for free," From her pocket emerged a shining light blue stone, akin in looks to a sapphire, hanging from a leather cord. She smiled, "Of course, there are other colors, if you want."

Shun smiled and bowed politely, "Thank you very much . . ."

"My name's Lizbeth. No honorifics, please. I don't want to be addressed with any because I don't think I need them. You Japanese are awfully polite, you know. Then again, there aren't many polite people from where I'm from." The female said as Shun straightened up, blinking at the woman.

Hikaru rose an eyebrow. He had known that she wasn't Japanese due to her complexion but was curious from where she was from. After all, she was speaking fluent Japanese, "You're a foreigner? Where do you come from? What brings you to Japan?"

Lizbeth nodded her head, placing one of her hands on her hip, "Yeah, I'm a foreigner. I'm from a small town near the border of Texas in America. Ever visited there? The reason I'm here, you ask? Well, to see how this story is going to play out, of course. I have nothing better to do."

"Huh?" Shun and Hikaru asked in unison. What did she mean with 'how this story is going to play out'? The woman noted their confusion and smiled, as if she knew something they didn't. Of course, Lizbeth didn't want to say that to them. If she told them what she knew, the story wouldn't be much fun.

"Oh, never mind. Are you buying all that?"

At the twins' nod, Lizbeth checked out the items. She smiled, "Your total is ninety-five dollars. I don't know how much yen is that so please help me with that." She chuckled, scratching the back of her head as if she had done something idiotic.

Shun smiled, being the polite one from the twins, "Here." He gave her a one hundred dollar bill. At her surprised look, Shun elaborated, "We make sure to carry currency from around the world just in case. Who knows, right?"

Lizbeth nodded. As she tried to get their change, Hikaru shook his head, "Keep the change. I think you earned that extra money for yourself. I mean, it was you who made these, right?"

Lizbeth was silent and then nodded, "You're very intelligent, kid. Now, here you go." She took out six necklaces, all of them a different color. There was red, blue, white, purple, yellow and black and all the stones seemed to shine. Shun didn't know why but he kept thinking that they looked a lot like stars, the way they were shining.

"Thank you very much, Lizbeth-san. We hope you have a good day." Shun said with a curt bow, still using the honorific even though the woman had told him not to use one on her. It was a habit that Shun had drilled into his head and it wasn't easy to forget a habit. Hikaru smirked at the look on the woman's face. Shun would always use honorifics – unless he was angry – and addressed everyone with one. Lizbeth was no exception.

Lizbeth placed the items in boxes before handing it to the brothers. Both of them caught each other's gaze and shared a smile before heading out of the shop. Lizbeth waved at them, "May the stars watch over you, Shun and Hikaru Kuwashima."

Once gone, Lizbeth sighed, fishing out a necklace that depicted several creatures. She closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the shop. If the twins had looked up, they would've seen that it had several stars painted on them. While some of them were just white, only a few were painted with other colors. The young woman blinked slowly, seeing what only she could see. After all, she was a keeper of fate and helped keep the balance of the world.

She hummed, "A decade has passed already. Are they ready, I wonder? Those children born under the stars of fate must get ready. After all," Lizbeth seemed to shrink, turning younger. Her skin turned lighter in tone, her eyes seemed to glow with youth and her hair turned longer. She now looked fifteen years old, a major change from her other form, "the awakening has already started. The Forsaken Fallen will finally be unleashed. You better be ready for the counter attack, sacred spirits."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 **Anime: Sebastian isn't an important OC and that's a reason I didn't describe him (plus, I was really lazy). Lizbeth, however, is somewhat important. I based her off me!**

 **Tyson: Anime, in this chapter, showed the different ways people cope with a dangerous events and this gives you a look at the psyche of the OC's.**

 **Kai: Rin turned bitter, Riku turned mad, Aya turned into an airhead (somewhat), Nami became a girl who wants people's happiness, Hikaru turned mischievous, Shun became shy and Kaori forgot.**

 **Max: Why do you keep hinting at the 'event' but won't say what really happened?**

 **Tyson: Why did you say Hiro, Julia, Raul and I were among the survivors?**

 **Ray: What's this about them opposing us?**

 **Anime: All meant to be unveiled in MIAB a.k.a Missing In Action Blader**

 **Rin: You love to annoy the hell out of me, don't you, Anime?**

 **Anime: Hehehe…**

 **Aya: Oooh, will I meet with Kai or Rin in this story?**

 **Shun and Hikaru: How long is this story going to be?**

 **Nami: Did anyone like this story?**

 **Kaori: Does anyone bother to read these?**

 **Riku: Why is this author's note so long?**

 **Anime: I'm glad I got this out because I promised certain people I'd have it out. I have lots of fics to work on (Dueling Legend, L!f3, Frozen Butterfly Wings, Bittersweet Lullaby, Ship's NezuShi fic I promised her last year, MIAB, etc.) but I have time! Read and review! If you do so, I'll update and give you these Bladebreakers plushies!**

 **Rin: Why is Riku in the mental institution but not her?**

 **Riku: She acts sane in front of other people.**

 **Tyson: See you later, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Years To Go Before I Sleep

**Anime: How long has it been, huh? *hiding behind Tala* Please don't kill me. Also, pardon this chapter. It might have grammatical errors. I tried to update fast for my lovely readers. That's how much I love you!** **Oh, who likes the cover? I made it myself! It has all of the OC's, plus the Granger boys and the Fernandez twins.**

 **Rin: Took you long enough.** **We were waiting.**

 **Tyson: She said real life was being a bitch.** **That's her excuse.**

 **Anime: Ya got that right.** **Finals are coming up soon. Thank goodness school is almost over!**

 **Kai: A lot of you** **seemed to** **like** **my relationship with Rin.**

 **Kaori: Their pairing name is Phoenixshipping! Anime already named it, can you believe that?**

 **Rin:** ***glares*** **Shut up, Kaori.**

 **Hikaru: When did she get here?**

 **Nami: She's debuting in this chapter!**

 **Shun: Thank you to all the reviewers and all those who have followed or favorited! In other words, big thank you to SuPa4Natural-sama, Little. A. Granger-sama and kinomiyahiwatari-sama! Thank you all!**

 **Riku: Your reviews have motivated us to continue this story. Rest assured that Anime is working on only this fic at that moment.**

 **Max: The plot is thickening!**

 **Aya: We hope you don't mind the somewhat creepy content in this chapter. It was meant to be scary. So, big thanks to Anime's Five Muses Brooklyn Masefield, Ciel Phantomhive, Artemis Fowl the Second, Hakudoshi and Aria Michaelis for that scene. You'll know which one we're talking about.**

 **Ray: Beyblade isn't owned by Anime and be thankful for that. I think the amount of slash, violence and language in her version would make Beyblade inappropriate for kids. Please enjoy!**

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

2: Years To Go Before I Sleep

 _Moscow, Russia_

A small boy was standing in front of a tree, looking up at something on top of it. The child seemed to be around five years old and had ivory skin. He had piercing crimson eyes, slate-colored spiky hair and twin blue triangles in each cheek. He was wearing a long black sweater and black baggy jeans. A simple white scarf was wrapped around his neck, making the toddler look adorable. He bit his lower lip, "Get down from there! Grandpa's gonna get mad at you!"

Climbing up the tree was a lithe male who also looked five years old. He had brilliant blue eyes, ivory skin and jet-black hair. He was wearing a thin dark blue sweater, dark blue jeans and had a red scarf around his neck. He was on top of a high branch, still trying to climb higher. Determination shined in his innocent, young eyes as he reached the other branch. He looked back down at the other boy, "It's okay, Kai!"

"Rin!" Kai yelled, "Get down from there!"

Rin turned, looking at his friend, "Your blade is all the way up there! Voltaire-sama will yell at you if you don't get it!"

"Rin, get down!" Kai cried out and Rin gave out a happy yell when he caught sight of the blue blade that belonged to his best friend. He grabbed the blade, his small hands closing over it. Unfortunately for Rin, the branch underneath him gave way. His eyes widened as he started falling back.

"Rin!"

Rin was quiet as he started to fall, still in shock. He feared that this would be the end. Then, he saw black feathers with a red tinge to it and he felt warm hands wrap around his body in an embrace. A voice hummed, _"You're not dying, my young master. Not until we destroy Dranzer and his master."_

Rin didn't know when he had closed his eyes but, the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, no injuries from his fall present. Kai was leaning over him, his crimson eyes staring down at his best friend.

"Rin, are you okay?" Kai asked.

Rin nodded and sat up, looking somewhat disorientated. He blinked when he found a dark red feather stuck between his hair but dropped it. It was then that Rin remembered the reason for his climb up the tree. He smiled when he revealed his friend's blade, "I got your beyblade back, Kai!"

Kai smiled, taking the beyblade from Rin's hands, "Dranzer!"

Kai held the beyblade close, an adoring look on his face as he gazed at the blue blade. Rin smiled, revealing shining white teeth that spoke a lot about the child's hygiene, "Kai, you really love Dranzer, huh!"

"Rin~!"

Rin turned around to see a female with bright red hair and brilliant blue eyes standing, as if waiting for him. She had her hair up in a loose ponytail, had ivory skin and wore a light pink dress that suited her. He grinned and so did Kai. The woman smiled and showed a smile similar to Rin's. This was Natasha Mizushima, Rin's mother.

Behind her was a male that shared practically every feature Rin had except for his eyes. The other had red eyes. They weren't crimson red like Kai's but they were a deep red. Black hair, ivory skin, red eyes and the grace of a nobleman were the endearing qualities of Haru Mizushima, Rin's father.

"Mom! Dad!" Rin cried out and both he and Kai started running towards them. As he ran, Rin saw his home behind his parents. He grinned, never feeling so happy in his life. He was with his parents and his best friend at his home! This hardly happened because his mom and dad had work and Voltaire-sama hardly let Kai go play with him. Having all of them together was like a dream come true!

" _Even the happiest dreams have their pieces of darkness."_

Rin blinked and stopped running upon seeing that the mansion had burst into flames. He whimpered upon hearing the cries of the servants, seeking an end to this pain and torture. He looked around to see that the landscape around him was burning. His heart began to beat faster. "Mom! Dad! Kai!" He screamed out, running on his small feet. He looked everywhere, trying to catch a glimpse of Kai's scarf, his mother's bright hair or his father's pale skin. Anything to prove that he wasn't alone.

' _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core_

 _Where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul_

 _My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and_

 _Lead it back home.'_

Rin stopped upon hearing the music. It continued and he followed it, feeling that it was going to help him with his search. A second voice joined the first one, both voices joining together to bring a beautiful melody of darkness.

' _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me, breathe_

 _Into me and make me real_

 _Bring me back to life.'_

Rin wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and tripped. He gave out a cry of surprise and his eyes widened when he saw the corpses of his parents, beheaded. He screamed, standing up and bolting away from the corpses. He felt sorrow grip his heart, knowing that his parents were gone. With more determination, he tried to find Kai. Even now, the song kept going.

' _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead.'_

Rin stopped in front of the tree he and Kai had been playing at recently and saw that the branches of the once majestic tree were black and needles seemed to protrude from them. He winced at the sight, recalling his climb up the tree not too long ago.

"Rin. . ." A voice mumbled. Rin looked up and he screamed, falling back on the ground. The owner of the voice moaned and Rin backed away, glancing at the tree.

Hanging upside down from the tree was Aya, thorns wrapped around her body causing blood to coat her ivory skin. She wore no clothes so a lot of blood was coming down and falling to the ground before disappearing. It seemed as if the tree was feeding from her life force. And she wasn't the only one.

He looked up to see Nami Sakamoto, Shun and Hikaru Kuwashima and Riku Kuonji were in similar positions but all of them seemed death, hanging motionless from the tree. He looked further up to see a girl with long brown hair and mismatched red and blue eyes. She twitched from the pain caused by losing so much blood occasionally but didn't speak.

"Kaori Kumai . . ." He muttered and his eyes looked up higher. He gave out a jolt when he saw the Fernandez twins from F-Dynasty also in that position. Both of them looked dead! His gaze went higher and saw Hiro Granger, the former coach of the BBA Revolution and the BEGA team. His blood chilled when he heard humming and he lowered his gaze to the ground.

A throne-like chair that had been created at the base of the damned tree stood in front of him, the material looking like the black thorns that were killing the others. Sitting down on it was a male with navy-blue hair, an olive complexion and gleaming red eyes the color of blood. He was wearing a black crown made of the thorns and wore regal black clothes that suited royalty. The male was too familiar but it seemed odd for him not to be wearing his trademark hat or his brightly colored clothes. Even his eye color was wrong. He opened his mouth and, with a start, Rin realized he had been the one singing.

' _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought without a voice_

 _Without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life.'_

Once the song ended, Rin gulped, "Tyson Granger."

The three-time World Champion smirked cruelly, something that shouldn't appear in the younger male's face, "I have seen your desires, your dreams, your wishes, your fears, Rin Yuriy Mizushima Borkov. Your heart, body and soul belong to me."

Rin trembled and stood. He was taller and he looked at his hands to see that they were as normal as ever. He was no longer in the body of a child. Tyson . . . no. This wasn't the happy Granger male he had seen in the World Championships. It was his worst fear, the ruler of his own personal Hell. He only took the guise of Tyson, one of the eleven that Rin considered pure and untainted by the shadows and ghosts of the past.

"Our time approaches. Your time to eliminate Dranzer's master is near. After all, you were destined to be the destroyer of Dranzer's master. It is, after all, written in the star you were born under." Dark Tyson said, his voice having an echo to it. He smirked, "Of course, murdering the others was enough, my faithful servant."

Rin turned around and gave out a cry. Scattered around him were the broken and dead bodies of all the males and females that had participated in the World Championships. Even the BEGA bladers that had fought the G-Revolutions were there. He covered his mouth and, from the distance, he saw the back of Kai. The other seemed to be in good health, unlike everyone else. He turned to look at him, whispering something.

"Kai!" Rin cried out, a hand outstretched, wanting to reach the other. A hand grabbed his wrist and Rin cried out, the grip of the hand bone-shattering. Dark Tyson placed his chin on Rin's right shoulder, the other free hand wrapping around Rin's wrist.

"No, my dearest servant. He's part of the light. A creature of darkness needs to lurk in it. That is your fate." Dark Tyson whispered in his voice, his voice having a dark tone that shouldn't be heard coming from the upbeat and kind blader. Tears ran down Rin's cheeks, crying out Kai to help him and feeling lost when Kai didn't make a move to help him. He was his only hope. He wanted to see the light again.

Flames surrounded Kai and a red phoenix covered him with its large wings, before they vanished. "No!" Rin cried out, his hand trying to reach them in vain, "Kai! Get me out of the darkness! Please!"

"It's time for you take make a home in the darkness." The sinister voice of Dark Tyson whispered. Rin screamed one last time, hoping desperately for the light to save him from this suffocating darkness. "Welcome home, my dear."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

Rin screamed, his eyes opening immediately, finding himself on the floor next to the balcony window. He hadn't even noticed when he had fallen asleep. He heard footsteps approaching and the door opened to reveal Akasuki, who's eyes widened upon seeing the teenager sprawled on the cold floor.

"Rin!" The old woman cried out, rushing to his side. Up close, she could see the fear inside his eyes. She kneeled in front of the boy, taking in his deathly pale complexion, "You're freezing! If you were planning on sleeping, Rin, you should've taken the bed!"

Rin clung to her, burying his head in her shoulder, and Akasuki froze, feeling the thin male trembling. Whether from fear or from the cold, she didn't know. Rin wasn't one to initiate a hug, even after a night terror. Her eyes widened when she felt her shoulder becoming wet. She was silent and wrapped her arms around Rin, wanting to cry as well.

Since he was six years old, Rin hadn't cried.

Unlike most people, Rin's manner of crying was silent. Tears ran down his cheeks but he made no sound, not even to sniff, letting no sob escape. His whole body was shaking a little but that was it. Even as a child, the other didn't wail. Once, when he had angered his father, Akasuki had found him sobbing quietly under his bed and she always found that odd. What child cried silently, hiding so he wouldn't be seen?

"Dead." Rin muttered as he clung to his maid. Surprisingly, his voice hadn't cracked when he spoke. He looked at Akasuki, the old brown eyes meeting vulnerable blue eyes. Tears still streamed down his eyes but he didn't speak. She held him, his face burying her chest. Since the death of his mother, the old Japanese woman was the closest thing Rin had to a mother's love. Akasuki was a maid. Her only job was to clean and look after him but she had done so much more. She and Alex had taken care of him, raised him, loved him.

"It was only a dream." Akasuki muttered as she planted a soft kiss on the male's forehead, "It was only a nightmare."

"Nightmares are hard to wake up from when you're not even asleep." Rin muttered. His voice sounded hollow, as if he was dead. He looked at Akasuki and finally stood, helping the older woman get up. He wiped away his tears with his sleeve and then sniffed, looking a little bit more composed. Of course, he wasn't going to mention that his wrist where Dark Tyson had grabbed him hurt and a bruise might form later on.

Rin's mind suddenly went back to the nightmare. That nightmare had contained everything he had wished and had been cruelly ripped away. His family, his childhood, the servants that had been his friends, his best friend . . . They were things he could never regain back. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep ever again if he was going to remember the past. Even if it took years for him to forget, he wouldn't sleep in that time. He still had several years to go before he slept.

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Orikasa Private Jet, Flying Over Tokyo, Japan_

' _. . . And the prince awoke the sleeping princess with a kiss . . .'_

When she had been younger, Aya had fallen in love with the Sleeping Beauty story. A princess sleeping for the end of time until she was kissed by her true love and woke up. When she had been a little girl, she claimed she was that princess from the stories and that her prince was either Rin or Kai. Alas, fairy tales sounded nicer than real life.

Aya wasn't the sleeping beauty, cursed to sleep until awoken by true love's kiss. No, she was the princess locked up in a tower with no escape. Reality was her prison and dreams her only escape. Of course, her sacred sanctuary had to be destroyed, especially with memories of her past.

Aya was five years old in her dream, her hair up in twin pigtails. She wore a bright yellow sundress and light brown sandals, squealing in delight. She was at a beach she had never bothered to know its name. She was running near the seashore, giggling excitedly as she searched for some sea shells.

"Aya . . ."

The name was soft and full of tenderness. The little girl looked up to see a male around fifteen years old with pale white hair and piercing red eyes sitting down in a rock, looking at her as if she was a princess. He smiled, "Hello, Princess. What are you doing all by yourself?"

Aya blinked, taken aback by the comment of her being a princess, "Well, I am looking for pretty shells. I'm gonna make Mommy a necklace of shells. She loves the water! I do too! I'm like a mermaid!"

"Mermaid? You want to be a mermaid, Princess?" The male chuckled, shaking his head as if couldn't believe the ramblings of the little girl, "No . . . that won't do. Not when you're destined to have power equal to a god's. You'll be as beautiful and powerful as a goddess, Princess."

Aya had no idea what the male was saying. She shivered, seeing how the male was looking at her, "Mister . . . I'm going now . . ." She turned and she was surprised by the sudden landscape change, her eyes widening.

The clear and blue skies and the beach were gone. In front of her was a black tree with several thorns sprouting from it. A throne-like chair that had been created at the base of the scary-looking tree stood in front of her, the material looking like the black thorns. It had someone sitting on it, head down as if they were asleep. Aya took a step forward and realized she no longer looked like a child and looked her age now. Judging by the color of the dress, she knew she was wearing that gothic-looking black dress Rin had gotten her a year ago (she hated to admit that Rin's taste was good but she had wanted a brighter color), along with white socks and black shoes.

Aya walked slowly towards the person sitting down in the chair, curiosity burning inside her mind. Once the person was close enough for her to identify, she cried out when she saw who it is, beginning to run to reach him faster, "Oh my goodness, Rin!"

Rin was sitting down in the throne, eyes glazed over. A crown of thorns was sitting on his head, blood pouring out of the places where the thorns punctured his skin. Thorns were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, keeping him in the chair. He was deadly pale, almost like a dead person. He didn't even look like he was breathing!

"Aya. You've arrived, princess."

Aya stopped about three feet in front of Rin, her eyes wide. She knew that voice but she feared who it truly was. Would she see him or the white haired boy with the ruby eyes that she had encountered ten years ago in that beach?

"Aya . . . get . . . away." Rin muttered.

Aya was about to make a run for it to try and get Rin when a body came out of the tree. She took a step back once the male touched the floor, recognizing him right away. The boy was Tyson, the three-time World Beyblading Champion. However, he didn't seem to be Tyson.

Tyson was wearing black robes with golden trimmings on the edges. His navy-blue hair, usually on a ponytail, was loose and his trademark cap was gone. He was wearing a silver necklace around his neck with a bit-chip on it but she couldn't see who was in it. His eyes were blood-red, his usually olive complexion being replaced by a pale skin tone. He seemed terrifying and Aya thought he looked a lot like the god of death Hades at that moment.

He walked smoothly towards Rin, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling. Although Aya admitted that, usually, Tyson had a nice smile but his smile looked eerie, especially since his now blood-red eyes were gazing at her the way a predator watches its prey. He ran his hair through Rin's hair, "Aya . . . did you really think it was over?"

Aya stiffened as those eyes turned from her to Rin, a smirk on their face. He looked up, "Aya . . . you were quite foolish for believing that your dreams were your sanctuary from reality. I thought you knew better. Then again, during that time . . . you tried to escape reality."

Aya gave out a cry, seeing a little girl with blonde hair by Tyson's feet. The little girl seemed asleep but her skin was too pale. She was wearing a black dress and wore on her head a golden crown with purple stones embedded in it. She looked like the princess from the Sleeping Beauty story, sleeping through eternity. Aya fell to her knees. That little girl was her! Was . . . that how she looked like when her parents found her laying comatose in a random ditch, waking up after five months?

A cold hand touched Aya's cheek and she looked up to see Tyson, one eye covered by his hair. He leaned closer, ignoring Aya's whimper of fear and grinned, revealing sharp fangs, "What a beautiful nightmare."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

Aya woke up screaming, hand going to her neck and writhing in pain. Her butler, Aki, immediately got up from his seat across her and ran to her, "Miss Aya! Miss Aya! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Aya's eyes opened, whimpering as she held her neck, tears coming down from her eyes. Aki's eyes widened, seeing blood coming between her fingers, "Miss Aya, what happened? Was it one of those . . . nightmares?" Aki had begun serving the Orikasa family about nine years ago when Aya had been six years old, about two months after her waking up from her coma. Since then, he found out that Aya only slept using medications that prevented her from dreaming. When she didn't, she always experienced realistic nightmares. One night, when Aya was ten, he had forgotten to give her the medications. That night, Aya's screams echoed through the Orikasa main house and Aki woke up to find bite marks in Aya's arms. Since then, Aki made sure that the young girl took her medications and didn't take naps. How could he have forgotten now?

Aya chuckled without humor, "Silly me, for believing dreams to be my sanctuary."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Maizuru, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan_

Riku didn't make a habit of sleeping. When he was asleep, he was easier prey for the darkness. When he was asleep, he was vulnerable and extremely weak. Who can fight off a nightmare, after all? Still, that didn't keep him from hallucinating. Most of his hallucinations were induced because of his lack of water, food, sleep and, most of the times, his medications. The one he was having now he blamed on his medications.

"You're a hallucination," Riku spoke to the person across from him. It was a fifteen year old girl with wavy chocolate brown hair she had up in a messy ponytail, dark brown eyes, hidden behind black rimmed glasses and a light tan complexion, giving her a Hispanic look. She was wearing a baggy blue T-shirt that read 'Let It Rip!' and black jeans. She seemed to be reading something on her cell phone – a bulky thing with a black and blue case – so it seemed she was ignoring him.

"Hey," She said, looking up from her phone, straightening her glasses that had been threatening to fall from her nose, "It's rude to interrupt people when they're reading and I'm currently reading a good story, I'll have you know. And it's okay to hallucinate, Riku. It shows you have an overactive imagination. Imagination, a wise person once said, is our weapon in the war against reality. Either that or you're really bonkers to conjure _me_ up."

"A wise person . . . didn't the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland say that?" Riku questioned the odd 'hallucination'.

"Indeed but you'll soon learn that the mad ravings of a madman – or woman – are pieces of philosophy never spoken by others." She replied, pushing her glasses up, "And don't worry about hallucinations, will ya? You're just as sane as I am."

Coming from a hallucination he had conjured up, he realized that he was insane. The girl hummed a tune that sounded strangely like 'the Hanging Tree' from the Hunger Games and then hummed another tune with her muttering '. . . not going down . . .'. Yes, Riku decided then and there. I, Riku Kuonji, age fifteen, born October 30, have gone insane with only the mad ravings of one of my hallucinations for company.

"Insanity isn't so bad. If you use it to your advantage, you'll provide to be rather formidable." She answered, as if reading his mind. Riku decided to ignore her, deciding to focus on the nice bright lights coming from the sky. Were they stars? Maybe they were several suns. . . who knows?

"Geez, they must have overmedicated you," The girl replied, making Riku's attention turn to her. Out of all his hallucinations, she was the most normal, "Aw, What Will Happen In The End is so heartbreaking. Why do I continue to read such depressing stories? I should read happy ones. I like to cry over my TyKa. . ."

"What?" Riku asked and the girl waved her hand, placing the phone in one of her pockets. What the hell was TyKa?

"Oh, never mind. The important thing here is your connection to the dark creature. After all, that's why I'm here. It seems to destroy you, Riku. Destroy you then put you back together. Geez, what a twisted way to love. Well, I shouldn't say much considering my Tom and Harry ship-."

"What are you rambling about?" Riku muttered. A ship as in a boat? Honestly, he must be mad for conjuring up such a crazy hallucination.

"Nothing, darling," She replied, "Just thinking about the darkness and light inside your soul. You'd be a perfect partner for Driger too. Oh, such a shame, really. All of you have an opposite you will be forced to fight. However, you'll love your other side because they're your mirror image. Perhaps that's why Kai and Rin hate each other but love each other very much."

This hallucination had a point. Riku squirmed, touching the wet wall. He wasn't surprised that blood coated the red room. Blood. Blood. That's what he craved. Blood. The Dark Tree. The Throne of Thorns. The image of a girl with red and blue eyes and brown hair and a boy with navy-blue hair and auburn eyes-.

Riku jumped at the last image, seeing himself in front of that little girl and that little boy, the ones he had called friends when they were in darkness. Kaori and Tyson. They continued living while Riku died inside. They forgot when Riku couldn't. They were so lucky to forget. He wished to forget too. But. . .

"'Forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it, agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering." The voice of the hallucination spoke. Riku heard it begin to hum and he smiled, running to catch up to Kaori and Tyson.

"Hurry up, Riku!" Tyson cried out as he and Kaori ran towards the light. Riku grinned, chasing after them. If he had been sane – or had a poetic soul – Riku would say that this new hallucination – or was it a dream? – was a representation of his lost innocence, the one that Kaori and Tyson never lost because they had forgotten. These fragments of the past were his desire to go back to those days when life seemed full of color. But those days of his childhood were gone. He lived in the darkness while Tyson and Kaori played and ran in the light. But, at least, he could fool himself to believe that he could see them again.

Riku wouldn't forget the pain. Deep down, he never wanted to forget about those who had been his friends or those who had died. If Tyson and Kaori forgot, they didn't need to worry about it. He'd never forget. He'd carry their pain. That was a silent promise.

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _New York City, New York, United States of America_

Nami couldn't sleep. Didn't want to sleep. She knew that nightmares would plague her. When she was younger, she would blame the boogeyman for making her remember. Even when she had been in the hospital – five months comatose – those nightmares would pursue her. Since then, she decided that she wouldn't sleep unless she needed it.

She was being a hypocrite. She refused to sleep yet, when Rin sometimes went three days without sleeping, she'd tell him to get into bed and rest. Then again, Rin had been a frail child and she hadn't. Unlike her, he had anemia. Unlike her, he had to take care of himself, as he had a weak immune system.

Of course, the only way she found out all of this was two years ago. The fourteen year old Rin had passed out in the middle of a social event and, out of all the guests in the party, only Kai had rushed to his aid. After all, Rin's condition was a confidential matter. Only his parents, Kai's father, Voltaire-sama and Kai himself knew. Perhaps that's why Kai watched over Rin, although Rin wasn't aware of this. Maybe that's why Nami respected the older males, especially Rin. He kept up such a perfect façade, unlike her.

Nami bit her lower lip. All of them had been affected because of that event. Hikaru, she knew, had developed asthma during his time there. She could have suffered a similar fate or worse. It was lucky she always passed out as soon as she entered the coffin. Hikaru had no such luck.

Then there was Shun. The thought of the gentle boy made Nami blush. It was probably obvious that she had crush on the sweet Kuwashima male, the same way it was obvious Hikaru liked Kaori and Rin cared – deep down – for Kai. The sweet little boy, although not suffering through any illness, held scars of the past. He was terrified of water, terrified of needles. Hikaru had told her that Shun had once passed out when their caretakers had decided to take them to the beach.

It hurt her to see the others. Hurt her to remember that they were the only survivors when there had been more kids. She could remember tending the wounds of the kids, all who cried or had dreams of survival, hope for a better future. She remembered a time when she nearly died of hunger until she was saved. Saved by the little boy with the blue hair and gleaming red eyes.

Shun, the gleaming star in the darkness. He had always been there for her, as he was alone. In those days, they had kept the twins separated. Nami didn't know if she should have been happy about that or not. She sighed, sitting up in her bed.

She was in a room in one of her grandfather's hotels – in the penthouse, to be exact – where she desperately tried to not go to sleep. She was already ready to go to bed, wanting to sleep but avoiding it when she recalled her nightmares. Her hair was loose, cascading down her shoulders, and she was wearing a light blue nightgown. She scratched her head, getting out of the bed and walking towards the windows, seeing the brilliant lights of the city. With a view like that, who would sleep?

She sighed and then giggled. She shook her head, "Oh dear, superstitious Riku would be throwing a fit if he saw me sighing so much! After all, every time you sigh, some happiness leaves you." She blinked, "How many times have the others sighed? Next time I see them, I'm gonna count." She laughed at her own thoughts. How had she gone from wallowing in her past to wanting to count how many sighs the others did? Oh, maybe she was mad. Who knew?

She stretched, "Oh, I'm going to have to find a different alternative. I have to stop this sighing problem." What could she do instead of sighing? The young fourteen year old was stuck in a dilemma. What could she do? She blinked, "Maybe . . . I should smile. After all, smiling helps you live longer. Yeah!" She laughed.

These rare moments were the only times where she forgot about everything. The terrible past, her connection to that dark creature, her memories . . . all of it, for at least this moment, were forgotten. She had no worries and no fears. Only Nami Sakamoto existed, nothing else. And she was fine with it.

It was really curious how the mind of a broken person worked, after all.

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Nikko, Tochigi Prefecture, Japan_

The twins took turns when they decided to take naps. That way, if the one of them was suffering from a nightmare, the other would wake him up. It was a process both Hikaru and Shun came up with and it worked like a charm. They also did that when they wanted to sleep too.

At the moment, the Kuwashima twins were at a regular park, Shun resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder, asleep. Hikaru was leaning towards Shun, gazing at the sky. He was humming, running his hands through his younger twin's hair, helping him relax. Shun nuzzled closer to him, giving out a sigh of contentment. Hikaru smiled, although his mind wasn't with his twin at the moment. No, a woman currently occupied his thoughts.

What woman was Hikaru thinking about? About the woman called Fuyu, age twenty-seven, who had long black hair and a streak of white bangs, covering one of her light purple eyes. The woman who was forever stuck at the age of twenty-seven, the age he had met her ten years ago.

Hikaru remembered her clearly. When he had first met her, she had served him a meal after not eating for two days. She had been the first person besides his brother to have smiled to him. Hikaru had seen her as a princess, an elf, an angel, a creature of light. She didn't want to be there. Apparently, she had been raised by those people all her life and had no family. She had no last name and Hikaru loved to call her the Snow Princess because of her white bangs. He never found out if they were natural or not.

Fuyu always took care of everyone. She helped out dress wounds and would sometimes sneak in more food for them. Of course, the next time they saw her, she was sporting bruises and cuts. Despite that, she still smiled. She was their beacon of life, the reason they kept living, kept hoping. . .

"Thinking about Fuyu-san again, Hikaru-nii?"

Hikaru blinked and looked to see Shun's eyes looking back at him. He nodded, "Yeah. . . She was the only person that I consider to be good in this world. She did so much for us. . ."

Shun gave out a sad smile, his bangs covering his eyes, "Do you remember? Fuyu-san's greatest sacrifice?"

"Yeah . . . I do."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Ten years ago_

 _Hikaru and Shun were both in the corner of the dark room, trying to stay together. It was really cold in the room, as if they wanted them to freeze to death. Nearby, a group of six people were all trying to keep warm, all of them failing. A little boy in the corner was sobbing, Aya – distinguishable by her shining blonde hair – trying to comfort him. The Fernandez twins were asleep next to a couple of more kids, keeping warm. Nami was asleep in Hiro's lap, who had both Tyson and Rin leaning to him, half asleep. The other kids were either asleep, crying or huddling to keep warm. This had been their lives for six months. It was sad that they were getting used to it already._

 _The door creaked open, causing everyone to look up, even those who had been asleep. Under these circumstances, they had learned to be light sleepers. After all, who knew who would be taken. Most kids that were taken never returned, after all. The only ones that had, somehow, managed to escape, were Kaori and Riku._

 _Fuyu's face appeared in the doorway, eyes wide. Just as they were about to speak, Fuyu placed a finger on her mouth. They all understood what she was doing. She was trying to help them escape! Hope swelled in their small bodies. They were getting out of this hellhole and go back home!_

 _Fuyu lead them through the building and managed to get them past the barricades. After that, all hell broke loose. The silent night was filled with alarms, yells of the men that had kidnapped them, and gunshots._

" _Hurry, Nami!" Julia called out, grabbing the little girl's hand as she and her twin tried to make her run. Nami was panting, trying desperately to continue. Aya was helping other kids, supporting the body of a little boy with a broken leg. Hiro was carrying Tyson on his hand and Rin was holding on to Hiro's hand, whimpering as his legs were burned. Hikaru and Shun were both running, holding the other's hand._

" _Run! All of you! Be free!" Fuyu cried out, watching them as they ran into the forest, all of them wishing to go back home. A gunshot was heard and she screamed, falling to the ground with a cry. She had been shot in the leg, so she couldn't escape with them. Hikaru had felt his heart cry out too. He didn't want to leave her to suffer._

 _Tyson whimpered, trying to reach out for the injured woman, tears building up in the boy's eyes, "Fuyu-chan!" Rin was crying out to him to not do anything stupid, that they'd be wasting Fuyu's sacrifice, while Tyson tried to get off his brother's back to help the woman who had given them a window of escape._

" _We have to go back home, Ty!" Rin said, his eyes looking too old for his six-year-old body, "Hiro-nii, tell him!" The eleven year old didn't say anything but Tyson stopped his attempts to get off his brother, opting to instead cry on Hiro's back. Rin had looked dangerously close to doing the same but didn't. It showed his pride, the same he continued to have through most of his childhood._

 _After that, Hikaru and Shun split up from the other groups, running as fast as they could. Shun nearly tripped a couple of times but Hikaru always caught him and they continued to run, feeling the men chase after him. They didn't know if the others would make it. They only had each other at the moment and they had to survive._

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

"It was crazy, huh? That we're somehow alive." Hikaru spoke up, Shun nodding. Hikaru closed his eyes, "After that, we heard gunshots. So many kids were killed as they tried to escape, being expendable and all. But Tyson, Hiro, Rin, Julia, Raul, Aya, Nami and we were the ones they wanted back. Maybe that's why we survived."

"I agree," Shun said, sitting upright, "Hikaru-nii . . . why do I keep thinking that they'll come back? It seems as if we're never going to get rid of them. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and find myself in that cold, dark and desolate place again."

Hikaru bit his lower lip and then managed a weak smile, "Hey, don't ya worry. Those guys haven't come after any of us in ten years. We're safe."

Shun sighed, "I hope you're right."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Minato, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan_

"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" A male cried out and two blades cut through the air, landing in the beystadium. Several onlookers were cheering, rooting for their favorite blader. On the right was a sixteen year old male with dirty blond hair and brilliant green eyes, who grinned cockily at the crowd. He was wearing light green blader gloves, dark blue jeans and a red shirt. This male was called Goro Shimoyama.

Goro smirked, looking at his opponent, "You should've just gone out with me when you had the chance. Now you're going to get humiliated and you have to date me afterwards. What do you think about that?"

His opponent was a lithe fifteen year old girl with long brown hair and mismatched red-and-blue eyes. Her right eye was red and the eye on the left was blue, making her look mysterious. She was wearing a simple red T-shirt with the BBA sign on it, a black vest, dark blue jeans and black blader gloves. She looked calm as she stared at Goro's black and blue beyblade and her own silver, red and black beyblade.

She scoffed, giving Goro a half-grin, "As if I'd lose to you. You should've known who you were picking a fight with." Her bit-chip began to glow. Goro flinched while the girl merely chuckled, "Arion, let's do this, aibou!"

From the shining bit-chip, a majestic silver pegasus appeared, crying out. Goro and the spectators all felt the power of the bit-beast, even though they weren't able to see it. The girl grinned at the male's awestruck face, "Arion! Let's finish this, shall we?"

The bit-beast took to the skies. Wind started gathering around the blade, similar to Tyson's Storm Attack. She gave out a cry, "Cosmic Wind!" The bit-beast charged, hitting Goro's defenseless blade with a powerful tempest at its wake. Goro gasped as his blade flew out of the stadium, landing five feet away from him. Arion, the girl's blade, continued to spin. She tossed her hair back and retrieved her blade after Arion returned to its bit-chip, giving it a smile, "Geez, that was a short match, huh?"

Goro growled, "One day . . . you're gonna go down. Do you hear me, Kaori Kumai? Someone will knock you off your pedestal."

Kaori turned to him, eyes narrowed, "I'd like to see who would try." She placed her blade in her pocket and walked away. She nearly shivered. Who would want to date Goro? He gave her the creeps. She'd like to date a real blader, thank you very much. She hadn't gotten defeated in a match and she wanted to continue that undefeated streak. The male blader to defeat her would be able to have her.

It sickened her to know that the males that often battled her were only doing so to gain her, as if she was some sort of trophy. Oh, she hated boys like that. That's why she made sure to defeat them with Arion, her faithful bit-beast.

Most of the boys that wanted her were the guys who knew she was from the Kumai clan, a prestigious family that was said to descend from the last emperor of Japan. Kaori didn't believe that. All she knew was that her family members were very successful. Her grandmother was a famous designer, her grandfather was a famous movie director, her mother had been a famous actress before her death and her father was, currently, the CEO of their corporation and held a high position in the BBA. Her older brother Kadan was a singer, her other brother Ken was a model and her older sister Koto was an artist. With a legacy like that, Kaori didn't know what to do and didn't follow her father's expectations. Instead, she made her own path as a blader, knowing that would upset her father and that woman she called stepmother.

Kaori sighed. Honestly, without Beyblade, her life was boring and mundane. She wished she had entered the tournament but she hadn't been allowed to. Strict orders from her stepmother, who locked her in her room so she wouldn't get registered. By the time she got out, it was too late. Hell, when BEGA was around, her father had wanted her to join. Ha! As if she'd join a slime ball like that. Besides, she had wanted the old BBA back. She was so happy when the G-Revolutions had won.

Kaori heard footsteps behind her. She glanced behind her to see a person in a black cloak approaching her. She flinched, looking forward again, and began to walk faster. She didn't even know why she was acting like this. Something just told her that person wasn't to be trusted. Why was she so scared? Sure, she had frequent nightmares of people in cloaks hurting her but they were just dreams, weren't they. Why was she even running? When had she even started running? Why would she run? What if-?

"Illusion Chaotic Storm!"

Kaori screamed as she felt something slam into her. She fell, sprawled on the ground. She coughed, looking to see a dark blue blade spinning close to her. She looked up to see a dark blue dragon with no wings looking at her cruelly. Her vision began to fade but she continued looking at that familiar-looking beast.

"No way . . . you're . . . Dragoon . . ." She whispered, watching her assailant approaching her. She looked up to see brilliant red eyes gazing at her with a cold look. A voice followed it, the only thing following her when she passed out.

"Found you."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 **Anime: And . . . scene! Muahahahaha! A dreaded cliffhanger for our dear readers!**

 **All: . . .**

 **Tyson: Why am I portrayed so scary in their dreams? I'm slightly offended.** **I'm not scary!**

 **Aya: If anyone is wondering about the outfit and how Tyson kinda looked like, google 'Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Alone'.** **Cool, huh?**

 **Rin: You like putting Hiwatari** **and I** **in scenes together, don't you?**

 **Anime: Guilty! Aw, but you're adorable!** **Especially when you and Kai were kids.** **The song in Rin's nightmare is Bring Me Back To Life by Evanescence. Listen to it when you have a chance.**

 **Riku: You made a reference to a fanfic there . . .**

 **Max: That is kinomiyahiwatari's story, folks! Check it out if you haven't read it so far. And . . . seriously? Harry Potter, Alice in Wonderland/Alice: The Madness Returns and the TyKa references?**

 **Anime: Hey, Tom Riddle** **/** **Harry Potter fics are awesome. And I happen to like TyKa! Also, those quotes fit the mood, don't ya agree?**

 **Hikaru and Shun: Rin has anemia?**

 **Anime: He has to have flaws, ya know. Having him as a sickly person seemed to fit. I haven't seen many OC's with medical problems so I changed it with my little Rin. Oh, fun fact** **:** **Aibou means partner.**

 **Kaori: What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!** **We hope you don't hate the cliffhanger!**

 **Brooklyn: Question** **before we go** **! Who is, so far, your favorite OC here and why? Also, can anyone guess what's going on?** **Whoever guesses right will get a dedication!**

 **All: Reviews are appreciated** **so give us some!**

 **Tala:** **We hope to** **see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 2 5: Monsters Live In Your Mind

**Anime: Well, this isn't technically a chapter but I came up with this little scene while I was in the hospital. I've decided to treat you guys to this. Sorry that the actual chapter 3 isn't up yet. I'll try to finish it soon. In the meantime, be happy with chapter 2.5.**

 **Tyson: This chapter goes back ten years and it centers around the young versions of Rin and Kai. We apologize for the fact that it's so small.**

 **Max: This shows how the best friends became rivals. We hope you comment. After all, the Rin/Kai interaction is liked by a lot of people.**

 **Ray: Friendly reminder that Rin matured quickly because of the 'accident'. That's why he sounds very mature in this chapter. Kai is Kai so he is mature here too.**

 **Hikaru and Shun: We hope that this explains Kai and Rin's current love-hate relationship.**

 **Aya: This was hard for Anime to write because she wanted to cry most of the time.**

 **Anime: You weren't supposed to say that!**

 **Kaori: Thank you to the reviewers. Again, this chapter is dedicated to you guys. *winks* You guys know who you are.**

 **Nami: We hope you guys enjoy this bonus chapter.**

 **Riku: Anime owns only the OC's and the plot. Beyblade doesn't belong to her.**

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 **2.5: Monsters Live In Your Mind**

 _Moscow, Russia_

 _Ten years ago_

A six-almost-seven-year-old Rin was sitting upright in his hospital bed, looking at the bandages wrapped around his arms. He glared at the IV and turned to look out the window. He had been in a coma for five months, according to the doctor. He closed his eyes, pushing back tears. He had been in that god-forsaken place for _five_ months!

He threw the vase close to his bedside across the room, looking unfazed as the glass shattered and the water and flowers that occupied the vase fell to the ground. He buried his face in his hands, wishing so desperately to cry but not having the power to. Instead, he screamed.

Nurses entered the room, trying to reassure him but Rin was deaf to what they're saying. How would they ask him to calm down? They had no idea what he had gone through or what he had lost. They didn't know his pain. They didn't know anything. No one understood. Rin was alone.

' _ **Are you afraid of the monsters under your bed? Ha. You shouldn't be.**_ _'_

' _And why not?'_

"Rin?"

Rin turned to see his best friend Kai – how long had he been there? – sitting by his bedside, staring at him with bright crimson eyes. They looked so innocent, so pure. Did his eyes use to look like that, before everything happened? Had he looked so innocent? Had he looked so pure? Did he use to look at the world as a world of light, filled with nothing but goodness?

' _ **You belong in the shadows, my dear. Don't go back to the light or you'll fall apart. Stay here, where you belong. You have nothing left to go to.'**_

 _But that's not true. I know that you're lying. You always lie. You like to lie. I do have someone that I want to see again. I know he wants to see me again. I'd go back to see him again. He'd do anything to save me so he could see me again._

' _ **Who is there for you?'**_

 _Kai is there for me. He's my best friend. He is my only friend. He wouldn't leave me. He would stay by my side, like he always has. Even if something was wrong with me, he'd stay. I know he'd stay._

' _ **Perhaps he would stay. Perhaps he would try to save you from the darkness. However, darling, you'll kill him.'**_

 _No. I can't kill him. Kai is my best friend, my partner, my brother. He's always been there for me. He chased away my nightmares and the monsters under my bed. He protected me. I won't kill him._

' _ **Oh, but you will. You'll kill him and enjoy it, Rin. Two similar souls like yours can't be together. One must live while the other must die. It is as simple as that.'**_

"Rin? You should go back to sleep. Sensei says you have to rest." Kai nudged Rin, making the other meet his eyes. Blue met crimson for that brief moment and, in that moment, Rin knew with a heavy heart what he had to do to save Kai.

 _I can't lose you, Kai. If I did, I would've lost my best friend, my savior, my brother. You have my happy memories and my innocence and I want you to keep them safe. I won't drag you down to my corrupted world. I won't kill you. Even if this hurts you, I have to get you away from me. If we can't be together, I'll have to do what I must to get you away from me._

"Rin?" Kai asked, reaching out to Rin.

 _Even if you have to hate me . . . at least I'll know you're safe._

Rin smacked Kai's hand, frowning at him, "Don't presume to touch me!"

Kai's eyes widened, holding his injured hand, "That hurt, Rin. Is . . . Is there a problem?"

Rin chuckled drily, turning his head so he wasn't facing Kai _. I have to make you hate me. If you hate me, you'll never want to be near me ever again. If that happens, then I won't ever hurt you._ "A problem?" Rin hollowly asked, "Of course. You've always been a problem to me."

Kai took a step back, "Rin? W-what are you saying?"

"What? Can't your idiotic mind comprehend what's happening?" Rin spat, turning to face Kai directly. Kai flinched at the glare that Rin had in his face, "I guess I'll have to spell it out to you. You've been nothing but a pain to me since we met."

' _Hello there. I'm Kai Hiwatari.'_

' _I'm Rin Mizushima.'_

"You were so pathetic that I couldn't stand it. Of course, I had to hide my disgust from you because I didn't want to harm the alliance of our families. I told my father that I disliked you, did you know that? But he told me that you were pathetic and weak so I had to take care of you. He told me that, even if I despised you, I had to pretend to be your friend for the sake of the companies."

' _Father, when is Kai coming over?'_

' _Soon, Rin. Well, it seems that you're getting along fine with him.'_

' _Mmhmm! Kai's really cool, Father! I'm so glad I met him! He's my best friend!'_

"Father and Mother are gone. I'm in charge of Mizushima Enterprises. I don't care about the alliance anymore so I can finally tell you how I feel about you. To be honest, I think you're a burden. You're feeble, idiotic, and pitiful. No one has ever cared about you. They just want to be close to the Hiwatari family."

 _It's not true, Kai. I care about you. I'm sorry. Please hate me._

"In fact, not even your own family cares about you. Voltaire-sama hates you. Your father would rather be away in business trips than spend time with you. Your mother neglects you. Tell me, Kai, do you think that's love?"

 _No, your family loves you a lot. I'm so sorry, Kai. I need you to hate me so you can get far away from me._

"No one has ever loved you and I doubt anyone ever will. They'll probably pity you. No one will ever want to be your friend. You've always been alone and that will never change. You will live and die alone, Kai."

 _Don't believe my words, Kai. I'm so sorry. I hope you understand one day. Believe my lies. Hate me with all your might._

Rin ignored the sorrow in Kai's face as he turned to look at his bandaged hands. He had seen tears building up in the corner of Kai's eyes. It hurt him to see his friend like that. _I don't want you to die. I need you to hate me. I need you to stay away._ "I guess I should get to the point. You're my enemy."

 _You're my best friend. You showed me a world beyond the mansion I stayed in due to my frail health. Thank you so much for the fond memories you gifted to me. I'll cherish them in this life and in the next, my friend. I'm so sorry. But I have to do this._

"From this day forward, don't look at me as if we're equals because we're not. You're inferior to me. Remember that."

 _You'll be my only equal, the only person I'll ever consider friend, Kai. Remember that you're just like me. We're equals. I'm sorry. Hate me with your entire being._

"I hate you."

Silence. Rin looked up and felt his heart break upon seeing so much emotion in Kai's eyes. Sorrow, betrayal, despair, anger. Suddenly, all those emotions disappeared and Rin was met with a clever emotionless mask. One that didn't betray its wearer's emotions.

"Is that . . . what you truly believe?" Kai asked, his voice as cold as the tundra. Rin wanted to tell him no. He wanted to apologize and tell him everything. He didn't want to lose his friend.

 _But for him to live, I have to make him hate me._

"Yes."

Silence. It seemed impossible for two six year olds – soon to be seven – to be this quiet. Yet, here were Kai Hiwatari and Rin Mizushima, two former best friends, doing the impossible.

"I see."

Kai stood and headed towards the door, his bangs covering his eyes. Rin refused to follow the urge he had to cry out for him to not leave him. Instead, he watched with cold eyes as the one who had been his best and only friend walk away.

"Good-bye, Mizushima."

Kai exited the room. As soon as he did, Rin felt his cold and harsh exterior break away slowly. His small frame began to shake and he felt a lump on his throat. His eyes stung and his vision was getting blurry. Knowing that no one was nearby, Rin decided he had been holding back for too long.

Shiny tears trailed down his pale cheeks and Rin began to sob, burying his face in his hands. He drew his knees in, as if creating a protective shell between himself and the outside world.

"Kai," He sobbed, knowing fully well that the other would never hear, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I needed you to hate me but," he broke of as more tears trailed down his cheeks, "no one told me that making someone you love hate you hurts this much."

He clutched his heart as he sobbed, "I don't hate you. You're the only person I have left. You are the reason I didn't give up! I'm sorry. Don't believe my lies. Don't take them to heart. Find friends. Forget about me. Please, forget you even knew me!

"Even if you hate me, Kai," Rin cried, "Your hatred will never compare to the amount of self-hatred I have for myself. Yes. The person I hate more than anything in this world is myself. I hate myself because Rin Mizushima is the most selfish, cruel and heartless person in this world."

It was hard to condemn yourself at the age of six. No one, not even an adult, should feel this much self-hatred. He was still a child, Rin knew, but his mind wasn't. His twisted mind told him that he was evil. His mind told him to hate himself. His heart hated him already. After all, only terrible people said cruel words to someone they cared for.

"I hate Rin Mizushima. I hate Rin Mizushima!" Rin sobbed, rocking himself slowly, "I'm a monster. I don't deserve love, happiness, care or sympathy. I don't deserve anything but death. I wish I was dead!"

' _ **Monsters don't live under your bed . . . They live inside your mind.'**_

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Moscow, Russia_

 _Present day_

Kai Hiwatari was standing by the balcony window when he heard mumbling coming from the bed. He turned around, totally prepared to be met with the cold and harsh blue-eyed gaze of Rin Mizushima. What he didn't expect was that the other was just mumbling in his sleep. He mentally smirked. _So, he still talks in his sleep? That's just more blackmail material._

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't expected to find Rin passed out in front of his parents' grave when he decided to pay his respects to the former matriarch and patriarch of the Mizushima family. He should start expecting the unexpected with him, though. Rin was just full of surprises.

According to the doctor, Rin just had a mild fainting spell due to the fact that he hadn't been taking his vitamins for his anemia and that he hadn't slept in days. He was lucky to not have a fever. Kai supposed that he shouldn't be surprised by this. Rin has always been physically weaker than normal because of his weak immune system. Of course, the other loved to try to test his limits and prove that he was strong. It was no surprise that he always ended up fainting or getting sick.

"You're such an idiot, Rin. What were you thinking?" Kai muttered out loud, even though he knew Rin wouldn't answer. Still, a part of him ached seeing Rin in this state. Pale, cold, almost unmoving. It brought back some painful memories, some he'd rather forget.

' _What were you thinking pulling that little stunt?'_

' _Why didn't you let me die? I was really close to leaving this wretched world.'_

' _Rin-.'_

' _Why didn't you let me die?!'_

Kai shook his head to forget about _that_ incident. It was a long time ago. The doctors had said Rin wouldn't have a major episode like that again. The other times were tame compared to Rin's first attempt. He hadn't had an episode for a year now. He wouldn't relapse again. Well, Kai hoped he wouldn't. He almost hadn't stopped Rin last time. He was afraid that he'd succeed the fifth time.

"Kai . . ."

Kai didn't even flinch when the silence of the room was broken by Rin's mumblings. Instead of being bothered, Kai turned to the other. Rin tossed his head to the side, "Kai . . . I'm sorry . . ."

Kai froze as he felt the raw emotion in that single phrase. He wasn't used to hearing the other sound so vulnerable. He was used to his guarded, angry, calm and annoyed tones. The fact that he was dropping all of his defenses at the moment made Kai wonder what his rival was dreaming about to cause this. Rin whimpered, "I'm so sorry, Kai . . . I didn't mean it."

"Ah, you're dreaming about _that_ day, huh?" Kai asked with a tense smile. He sat down at the edge of the bed, watching some tears forming in Rin's closed eyes. He gave out a dry laugh, "You are an idiot. I forgave you a long time ago."

After all, Kai had heard the other crying out in pain and despair when he had thought no one was around. He'd heard his pleas of forgiveness and knew that the other hadn't meant to say those harmful words, even though they had hurt him. Even now, Kai wondered why Rin had wanted him to hate him so much. He didn't understand then and he still didn't understand now. He just wished Rin would tell him.

Rin sobbed, "Please forgive me."

"I already did." Kai always said it. Whenever he remembered that day, he mentally told Rin that he forgave him. He couldn't tell him when he was awake, though. Rin was as dangerous, cold and powerful as the frozen tundra during a snowstorm when he was awake. A sleeping Rin was a Rin that Kai could live with.

 _One day,_ Kai had promised silently, _when he finally opens up, I'll tell him that I forgive him. When that happens, I just hope that some of the weight he's carried in his conscience for so long will disappear._

"I'm sorry."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 **Anime: *sobs* I'm so sorry too, Rin-san! I'm sorry I had to do that!**

 **Rin: Anime, you idiot. You don't have to apologize for anything.**

 **Tyson: She has to apologize for many things, actually. . .**

 **Kai: You're too melodramatic, Anime.**

 **Ray: Tell us what you think was the saddest moment in the chapter.**

 **Anime: If it isn't obvious, Rin suffers from major depression. He has tried to kill himself about four times. His first attempt of suicide was when he was thirteen years old (the major episode Kai talked about). Kai got him to the hospital before he bled out because he slashed his wrists. The most recent was when he was fifteen. He tried to jump off a cliff but Kai – with some help from Hikaru, Shun, Nami and Aya – managed to save him in time.**

 **Tyson: Hey, why do you do that? Make Rin be the one be really frail and all.**

 **Anime: He's in danger of becoming a Gary Stu. I had to give him some flaws. Rin's flaws are his self-hatred, his frail health (anemic) and his depression. The others all have flaws too. Riku is slightly schizophrenic. Aya and Hikaru both have ADHD but only Hikaru has asthma and claustrophobia. Shun has an inferiority complex and panic disorder (type of anxiety). Nami has insomnia. They all have the flaw of having ugly scars, phobias and post-traumatic stress disorder.**

 **Kaori: That's depressive.**

 **Rin: You're telling me?**

 **Anime: So, I hope this explained Kai and Rin's relationship. This is why Kai doesn't outright hate Rin: he listened to Rin cry out his apologies when said boy thought no one was around to hear. However, Kai decided to become Rin's rival because he wanted to see how the other would act if they were rivals. So, those two idiots are pretending to hate each other's guts while, in reality, they do care.**

 **Max: We hope Anime brings you chapter three soon.**

 **Tala: Reviews are accepted.**

 **Brooklyn: See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Comfort in Darkness

**Anime: Howdy there! Is anyone out there? *crickets chirping* Guess not . . . Sorry! I had really bad writer's block, plus I've been thinking about other things. Besides, I've made it up to y'all with this long chapter!**

 **Rin: What do you think you're doing talking with that accent? You leave – devil knows where – and you come back with that accent?**

 **Anime: Hehe . . . you're fun to mess with. Remember that I'm from Texas! Just kidding about the accents. Hardly anyone here in my town says howdy. Most of the population is Hispanic and speaks Spanish.**

 **Kaori: How is that relevant?**

 **Anime: Well, it's not. *shrugs* Also, warning. There will be a lot of Rin angst here and brief mentions of suicide. Yeah, I love making him suffer. Aaaaand . . . some more Dark Tyson! Who do you think is going to see him? Not to mention that there will be more mentions of what is going on and some terribly written action from my part.**

 **Kai: You have serious problems.**

 **Hikaru: Shoutouts to the amazing reviewers-**

 **Shun: - Little. A. Granger-sama, SuPa4Natural-sama, Miley-sama and kinomiyahiwatari-sama! Arigato! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Anime-san gets motivated to write seeing reviews.**

 **Anime: Ne, Shun . . . Why am I addressed as 'san'?**

 **Tala: The reasons are obvious, aren't they?**

 **Nami: We hope you like this chapter! Thank you to Brooklyn, Aria, Ciel, Artemis and Hakudoshi for helping Anime finish this chapter.**

 **Ray: We hope you enjoy.**

 **Riku: It seems we need someone to do the disclaimer. Ray-tiger did it for chapter two and I did it last time.**

 **Dark Tyson: Anime does not own the Beyblade franchise. The rights to the manga, anime and products go to their respective creators. All the OC's belong to Anime. If she owned Beyblade, believe me, you'd see a lot of me.**

 **Rin: How the hell did you get in here?!**

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

3: Comfort in Darkness

 _Moscow, Russia_

Rin was confused. First of all, what time was it? Second of all, where was he? Third of all, what the hell was Kai Hiwatari – devil incarnate, the bane of Rin's existence – doing here? Kai didn't seem offended or startled when Rin bolted upright, glaring at him with icy eyes. All he did was raise an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you, Mizushima?"

"Hiwatari," Rin growled, grabbing the front of Kai's shirt and pulling the phoenix blader closer to his face so he could see Rin's cold and angry blue orbs, "Where the hell am I? Why are you here? What the hell am I doing here?"

"I see you're not a morning person, sweetheart," Kai said with a smirk and Rin flushed at the endearment. From embarrassment or anger, Kai didn't know and didn't care. Either way, the great Rin Mizushima had gotten flustered. Annoying the hell out of Rin never seemed to get old.

"You're trying my patience. So help me, Hiwatari-."

"I found you passed out in front of the grave of your parents. I brought you to the Hiwatari Estate to have our doctor see you," Kai interrupted and the sentence seemed to have calmed the fiery Rin. His hold on Kai's shirt slackened until it was nonexistent, "You shouldn't have overworked yourself, Mizushima. Unlike many people, you don't have that choice. Also, you talk in your sleep."

Rin narrowed his eyes, giving Kai a baleful look, choosing to ignore that last comment, "You're telling me that my . . . _condition_ caused me to pass out?" Rin hated the feeling of weakness he got after saying that statement. The anemia always made him feel like that. He hid the condition for a long time but, after that party two years ago, it seems everyone knew about it. He wouldn't have minded if the whole world knew, though. What bothered him was that Kai knew. They were rivals, after all. He shouldn't hold back because Rin was physically weaker than him.

Kai snorted, moving towards the balcony window, "It seems you're smarter than what I gave you credit for."

"What was that?" Rin growled, glaring daggers at the back of Kai's head, "I'll have ya know, I am rather intelligent for my age."

Kai turned, a smirk on his face, "Ya know? I haven't heard you say that since we were five, Rin." Rin blushed at his mess up, turning away. It wasn't his fault that he sometimes said 'ya know'. Both his mother and Nariko had said 'ya know' and he had gotten that habit. He learned how to suppress it but, when angered or when he was upset, it sometimes slipped.

"Oh, shut up, Hiwatari," Rin gave out a cough, "Well, what did the doctor say?"

"You haven't slept properly or eaten enough of your vitamins," Kai replied, turning back to the window, gazing at the sky, "You're lucky that it hasn't gotten as bad as you needing the erythropoietin injections or the blood transfusion yet. Although, the former might occur if you keep going on like this."

Rin looked down. Since childhood, he had been very sickly so he hardly left Mizushima Manor. Because of that, Voltaire – father of Susumu, his father's childhood best friend – allowed Kai to visit the manor and play with him. After the incident, Rin was scared of that _thing_ and its intentions with his best and only friend. To protect him – and, secretly, to compete against him – Rin had to make Kai hate him and also see him as a rival. Of course, if anyone told him that he did care about Kai, he'd strangle them.

"Pardon me but I don't see a reason why you'd care." Rin said coldly. Kai didn't turn around or retort to that. He just stayed silent. Rin's eyes softened and he began to get out of bed, "Where's Voltaire-sama? I was expecting him to be here."

Kai turned around, his cold gaze causing Rin to stop in his tracks. He rolled his eyes, effectively getting out of the bed, "Hiwatari, he is your grandfather, patriarch of the Hiwatari family and head of Hiwatari Enterprises. I have to pay him my respects even though he looks down at me."

"Voltaire is not my grandfather." Kai replied coldly, matching Rin's earlier tone. Rin rolled his eyes at his actions. Damn, he found out another reason why he found Kai so infuriating.

"I don't really care if you see him as your grandfather or not. At least you have someone you can at least call a relative." Rin said as he started leaving. Kai's crimson orbs observed him as he left, sighing when Rin left the room.

"Damn Hiwatari." Rin mumbled, clenching his fists.

If he was in his shoes, Rin knew he'd hate Voltaire as well. Still, he would have given anything to have at least someone he could call family. His paternal and maternal grandparents were dead, his parents were dead and he had no one to call aunt or uncle. Kai was blessed to have a grandfather, even if he was a bastard. Not only that, but his father was alive too. Yes, Susumu Hiwatari had left Kai's life but at least he was _alive_.

Rin sighed, walking through the familiar hallways of the Hiwatari estate. In ten years, not much had changed from the residence of the phoenix blader. Rin stopped in front of the familiar door of Voltaire's study. He remembered better days, back when he was a child and he came here whenever his father conducted business with the older Hiwatari man or whenever Susumu and Haru wanted to get together.

Those were the days before Rin lost everything that meant everything to him. At the age of six, Rin's perception of life, happiness, hope, kindness, dreams, wonder, innocence, love and acceptance were so twisted that he came back to his old life with a cold and harsh look and a cynical attitude. He lost his parents – the only family members he had left – and had watched them and their servants die as his home burned. He couldn't be reunited with his best friend or risk losing him too and pushed him away. He was alone. He only had to pretend that it didn't hurt.

Kai had a good relationship with his parents until he was ten and Susumu dropped off the radar. His mother died shortly after and, from what he had heard, Voltaire became his official guardian. His mother's death and his father's abandonment created the Kai he knew now. Those two children from ten years ago were long gone, buried deep inside cold and unforgiving faces to hide their suffering. Maybe that was for the best.

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Orikasa Private Jet, Flying Over Beijing, China_

"Kathmandu?" Aki asked his charge, who looked excitedly at a brochure of the capital of Nepal. Aya smiled widely, not at all phased by the nightmare she had experienced. While Aki was still feeling its aftermath, Aya seemed to have gotten over it.

"Yes, Kathmandu!" Aya cried out, "Grandmother told me that Nepal was the home of her mother! It's like returning to my roots, Aki! And Nepal is known for its tourism! They even say it's like its third religion!"

"Wasn't your great-grandmother from Gorkha, Miss? Why not visit?" Aki asked and Aya gasped, clapping her hands together in excitement. Aki suddenly wished he hadn't continued with his young mistress's fantasy.

"I should! We're landing in Nepal anyways to go to the charity event." Aya's mood darkened, "After all, I just hate how hardly anyone in the world is batting an eye to what is going on. I hate it! If no one will help, the Orikasa family will make it their business to help their second home!"

Aki patted Aya's head, "You're a good kid. You're probably one of the only ones who would willingly go to a charity event all the way to a foreign country." Aya met his eyes, her purple eyes dancing with youth, happiness and other good emotions that she hadn't lost when she went through her traumatic experience ten years ago.

"Well," Aya shrugged, "I do visit Nepal often. Besides Japan, Nepal is one of the greatest Asian countries, in my opinion. I love it so much." Aki smiled, seeing Aya's fondness for another Asian country that wasn't Japan. He liked it when she was smiling. It made him forget what she suffered.

"Hey~," Aya said in a singsong voice, making Aki face his suddenly energetic mistress, "How long do you think this charity event is gonna take? I have an appointment in Russia tomorrow that I don't want to miss."

Aki raised an eyebrow, "You must really miss Mizushima-sama."

"Of course I do!" Aya confessed, blushing, "He's always running away from me for some unknown reason! Rin should know by now that I really like him a lot. Why would he need to run away from me?"

Aki didn't want to comment that, every time Rin and Aya were in the same room, Aya would hug the other tightly ("She's worse than a bear trap." Rin had once told Aki) and cling to him for the remainder of the time they were together. Rin had a small fear of being around Aya because of those reasons. Aki didn't blame him for it. "I wonder that too, Miss." Aki mumbled.

Aya sighed, "I bet he's always wondered why. It's obvious why but . . ." Aki cocked his head to the side. Aya was gazing out the window with a faraway look in her eyes. She closed her eyes, a brief smile playing on her face.

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Three years ago_

" _You're Rin Mizushima?" Aya asked, gazing at the male standing in front of her. She hardly recognized him! They had met when they were kids during that time but the teen standing in front of her didn't look a lot like the six year old boy she had befriended all those years ago._

 _Rin turned his icy gaze at her and, suddenly, she felt underdressed. While he was wearing a fancy suit – no doubt having come from a meeting – and looking very professional, Aya was wearing a baggy green T-shirt, faded blue jeans and her braid was messily done._

" _Aya Orikasa. Heir to Orikasa Industries, that famous and successful shipping company. Am I correct?" He asked and Aya nodded quickly, suddenly becoming tongue-tied. She was in the presence of the head of Mizushima Enterprises, the tycoon Rin Mizushima! Even if he was only thirteen, he was intimidating and powerful. Many older men feared being stuck in the same room as the cunning teenager. Those who messed up in front of him lived a life of regret. Those who had crossed him lived a life of fear._

 _He gave out a groan, suddenly losing interest on her. Aya wondered what she had said that had made him react like that. "I thought you were her," He mumbled, shaking his head, "Never mind. She wasn't a quiet kid."_

" _You weren't so cold back then either. I guess we both changed." Aya replied and his eyes widened with recognition. She gave him a smile, "It's nice to finally see you face to face after so long, Snowflake."_

 _Rin got over his surprise and offered her a smile, "The feeling's mutual, Mermaid."_

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

Aya giggled to herself. Remembering how they had had their reunion always made her feel warm and giddy. After all, that's when her crush for the half-Russian started. She could go on about how she loved everything about him and Kai but she'd be lying.

She didn't like his attitude (who would like such a mean attitude?). She didn't like his sense of fashion (he wore suits practically every day!). She didn't like his hair. She liked his eyes, his intelligence and his face. No, the only thing Aya loved about Rin was his beautiful smile.

It was a shame that he didn't show it often.

Aya sighed. Then, there was the subject of Kai Hiwatari. Aya met him a year after meeting Rin. It was a fun day to remember. It was also one of the best days of her life. Rin had been invited by Seto Kaiba to one of his business parties and he had to bring a date. Not knowing who else to turn to, Rin had decided to invite Aya as his date. It was a wonderful experience, mostly because Rin was such a gentleman. Then, his mood was soured by the arrival of "that damn Hiwatari".

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Two years ago_

" _This party is kinda boring," Aya confessed to Rin, pouting. No one was dancing, spending most of their time talking about alliances and other stuff Aya was too bored to listen to. She was wearing a long-sleeved light purple dress that her mother had insisted she wear, fussing that she had to look presentable because she was Rin's date, with her hair done in bouncy curls. Rin, on the other hand, was wearing a black tuxedo with a navy blue tie, his black bangs combed to the right. He looked stunning._

" _Trust me, Aya, I've seen worse," Rin replied back with a slight smile and Aya giggled. She could imagine Rin – a freaking fourteen year old – in a party filled with middle-aged and older men. It was sad to say that he blended in perfectly with this crowd. His eyes narrowed, "That damn Hiwatari. I didn't think he'd be here . . ."_

" _Hm?" Aya blinked._

" _Rin-san, it is good to see you." Aya jumped, surprised to see an elderly man walk towards them, followed by an extremely handsome two-toned haired, crimson-eyed male that seemed to be around Rin's age. He was definitely not lacking in the looks department, Aya noted. He was wearing a black tuxedo like Rin, except he had a red tie. The male caught Rin's eye and smirked, Rin glaring daggers at the other._

" _Voltaire-sama," Rin said, smiling. Aya noticed immediately that it was fake. After seeing the real thing, the imitation paled in comparison, "it is always a pleasure to see you again. I see you've brought Kai along with you."_

" _I see you've managed to get yourself a date, Rin," Kai replied._

" _That's Mizushima-san to you," Rin replied, his voice tense. He cleared his throat and gestured at Aya, "This is Aya Orikasa, heir to Orikasa Industries. Aya, this is Voltaire Hiwatari, head of Hiwatari Enterprises. His companion is Kai Hiwatari, his grandson and heir to Hiwatari Enterprises."_

" _A pleasure to meet you, Aya," Voltaire said with a polite smile._

" _The pleasure is all mine." Aya replied with a curt bow. Business etiquette. She was so glad that she had paid attention to her lessons. After all, it'd be a death sentence if she acted like a fool in front of Voltaire Hiwatari, one of the most dangerous, powerful and wealthiest business men. Aya was so glad she was next to the equally dangerous, powerful and wealthy Rin._

" _If you excuse me, I'm going to greet Kaiba-san. It was nice to see you again, Rin, and an honor to meet you, Aya," Voltaire said and left, leaving the three teenagers alone. Suddenly, the atmosphere between them seemed to thicken with animosity. Aya cringed. She wished Voltaire would come back soon._

" _She's a nice one, Rin. How did you manage to rope her along?" Kai asked and Aya felt Rin burning holes at the other male. She was said to be an airhead – often pretending so people wouldn't take her seriously and let something important slip – but even she could feel the tension between Rin and Kai._

" _Oh, Aya has been a close friend of mine, Hiwatari," Rin replied in the tone that said that he wasn't going to deal with any bullshit from anyone._

 _Kai raised an eyebrow, suddenly smirking, "Why so cold to me, Rin? You weren't talking to me like that a year ago when you-."_

" _Shut up, Hiwatari," Rin hissed out and Aya wondered for a brief moment if these two had gone out or something. They were acting like a couple after a break-up. He grabbed Aya's shoulder, "Aya, let's go dance."_

" _Running away like always, Rin?" Kai asked, causing Rin to stop in his tracks and turn to face him, "that's a reason you're not good with relationships."_

" _ **Svoloch', ostav'te mne nakhren v odinochku. Ya tebya nenavizhu."**_ _Rin retorted in Russian. Aya really wished she had learned Russian, Rin's native tongue. Now she was just staring at Rin like an idiot._

" _ **Chto fol rot, lyubov'. Krome togo, vy ne nenavidish' menya."**_ _Kai replied in Russian and Rin's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Aya was really lost. She just knew that Kai had pissed off Rin. You didn't have to speak Russian to understand that._

" _ **Ne smey nazvat' menya lyubit'."**_ _Rin growled out._

" _ **Chto o dorogoy? Uvazhayemyy?"**_ _Kai asked and Aya could feel the hate waves coming from Rin. She was suddenly very worried about Kai's wellbeing. An angered Rin was a Rin you don't want to see._

" _ **Yeshche odna laska, i ya vas ubviat'."**_ _Rin practically growled out and Kai raised an eyebrow, smirking. Aya really wished they'd start talking Japanese or English. At least then she'd understand why Rin was upset._

" _ **Kharakter, temperament, lyubov'. Vy dolzhny rasslabit'sya."**_ _Kai said, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture. Aya supposed that Rin had threatened him or something. She secretly wondered who this 'Kai Hiwatari' was. After all, he seemed to be one of the only ones able to get under Rin's skin like this._

" _ **YA somnevayus', ya mogu rasslabit'sya v vashem prisutstvii, Kai."**_ _Rin replied curtly. He didn't seem as angry as before. Aya was glad that he wasn't angry anymore. He's scary when he's angry._

" _ **Pover'te mne, ya sdelayu vam rasslabit'sya."**_ _Kai replied and winked. Aya was taken aback by the gesture. She wasn't going to admit out loud that she found that very sexy. She'd never hear the end of it from Rin._

 _Aya turned to look at Rin and was surprised to see that he was blushing. If his skin tone had been a bit darker, you wouldn't have noticed his blush. Since he was as pale as a corpse, it was very noticeable,_ _ **"Eto vse opravdaniya dlya vas flirtovat' so mnoy?"**_

 _Kai cocked his head to the side,_ _ **"Vy ne vozrazhayete?"**_

 _Rin scoffed, trying to hide his flushed cheeks,_ _ **"Ty ne ochen'khorosh v etom."**_

 _Kai looked at Aya with a look that said that he knew something she and Rin didn't know about and replied, his tone filled with mirth,_ _ **"YA luchshe na chto-to yeshche."**_

 _Rin's glare reappeared with more intensity. Before he could reply, Aya grabbed his arm, "You know what? Let's go dance. Nice meeting you, Kai. See you!"_

 _Aya half-dragged, half-carried Rin away from Kai, stopping when they were at a safe distance away from the other. She placed her hands on her hips, "Alright, 'fess up. Who's this Kai to you and how does he get into your skin so easily?"_

 _Rin crossed his arms, "We used to be childhood friends before the incident."_

 _Aya blinked, "Why aren't you friends now?"_

 _Rin's icy eyes softened, "Because . . . he's the wielder of Dranzer."_

 _Aya gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She trembled at the name and everything it made her remember, things that were better left forgotten. Rin noticed and wrapped his arms around her, Aya blushing at the fact that he had initiated the hug. She didn't fail to notice that some people stared at them, a woman practically aww-ing at the display._

" _It's okay," Rin muttered and Aya closed her eyes, fighting off the memories that were threatening to resurface, "They're not going to come back . . . I hope. However, I wasn't going to risk his safety. I had to get him away from me, in case they came back. Don't worry. They won't come back."_

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

Aya bit her lower lip. She had hated Kai for a brief moment because he was connected to Dranzer. After they had a decent conversation, however, Aya realized that he wasn't all that bad. In fact, Kai was a swell guy. And then her crush on him started.

"Miss?" Aki interrupted her thoughts and Aya turned to face him. He smiled at her, "Dinner is going to be served." Aya nodded her thanks and Aki went to retrieve it. She sighed, lowering her head.

' _They won't come back.'_

 _Then why do I have the bad feeling that they will?_

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _New York City, New York, United States of America_

Nami felt something was wrong. She could quote the beginning of the Fellowship of the Ring movie and say she felt it in the wind and water but that wasn't right. They weren't her elements. No, she felt it in the earth.

She hadn't known when exactly she felt it. All she knew was that there was a change in the earth. She fell to her knees with a cry, placing one of her hands above her heart. Her heartbeat was inconsistent. Nami instantly knew something was close. Something was coming towards her.

Nami stood up, her legs shaking a lot so it was hard to stay up. She went to her nightstand, proceeding to gather all her hair and make it in a simple ponytail. She didn't have time to make her trademark ponytails. She felt _her_ coming this way-.

"Hello, Nami."

Nami turned around, eyes widening, "It really is you."

The intruder was a female, around the age of sixteen, with long dark green hair that was floating all around her. Her brown eyes were glazed over as if she was being controlled. She wore a velvet green dress and a black cloak that seemed to be floating a little. All in all, she didn't look like a human.

Nami grunted, "Gaea."

Gaea smiled, "You remember me, dear. I'm glad to hear. The last time we saw each other, you were merely a child. Four years old, weren't you?" Her voice sounded ancient, powerful, dangerous and scary. Nami hated that she was afraid. Then again, this was her boogeyman. Her darkness.

"Why are you here? What do you want? Who are you possessing?" Nami asked, giving the other a glare. She was glad that her voice didn't tremble, even if she was so afraid. Rin would probably be proud, if he was here.

"You know why I'm here, partner," Gaea responded.

Nami glared harder at that, "We are not partners! You and all those wretched bit-beasts ruined our lives! Now, you're back after ten years to ruin it again?! When will you all understand that we will never be partners?!" They had not right to come back, not after ten years, not when their lives were becoming normal. They didn't deserve to suffer like this, Nami concluded. It wasn't fair.

"Stop being so stubborn, Nami," Gaea replied, "You are compatible to me; you should be honored by that. Our souls are perfect for each other, don't you see? Mistress Kaori has come to us, Master has gone to collect the twins and the mad one and the others will collect Mistress Aya and Master Rin. Preparations have even been made to retrieve the young master, his brother and the other twins."

Nami shook her head, "You can't do this to us! You have no right!"

"No, we have all the right," Gaea replied, "It's time to show these humans that we are superior in every way. We'll even crush those pathetic spirits. Those bit-beasts will be annihilated. It'll be fun, especially when we destroy their tamers."

"Go away!" Nami yelled and the band holding her hair in her messy ponytail ripped, her hair falling down but then it started to float. Gaea seemed surprised but then she smiled. Nami closed her eyes tightly, "Get away!"

The room began to shake and Gaea grinned, her eyes looking maniacal, "That's it. Use our combined power. My power fuels your own."

Nami's hair flashed dark green for a moment before turning back to dark navy-blue. The dirt from the potted plants Nami had nearby began to float, circling her like a cyclone. Several things began to break. The bed began to shake along with the rest of the furniture. Gaea backed away, "That's enough power. Stop it."

Nami screamed. The glass of the windows shattered and things started flying to attack the intruder. Gaea jumped off the building, flying in midair. Nami opened her eyes to reveal piercing red eyes. Gaea looked at Nami with something akin to fear, "You have no control over that amount of power."

"You have no right to come back." Nami replied.

Gaea raised an eyebrow, "I believe we just did." Before she could do anything else, the door burst open, several security guards entering the room. They all seemed to be shocked at what they were looking at. Among the security guards was Nami's butler Sebastian, who stared at his young mistress with concern.

Gaea narrowed her eyes, "Filthy humans. It seems I'll have to retrieve you at a later date, Nami. It's not as fun when there are witnesses around to see. After all, this is just a game." With those words, everyone watched as the female vanished without a trace.

"That's . . . just . . ." Nami's eyes turned back to their regular shade and she began to sway, "not . . . fair. . ." Just as she was about to hit the ground, one of the security guards caught her. She was deathly pale, a shade no one should have in their flesh.

"What the hell happened here?" One of the men asked. It was a very interesting question, one that the other occupants of the destroyed room wondered too. It looked as if a hurricane or another natural disaster had ravaged the room.

Sebastian was still staring at the place where Gaea had disappeared from. He was the one who replied to the question, "It seems the past Miss Nami has tried so hard to bury has decided to pay her a visit."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Nikko, Tochigi Prefecture, Japan_

"We should visit the U.K. when we turn eighteen, ya know?" Hikaru said, turning to his little brother as they walked through the streets of Nikko. Hikaru was walking with hands on the back of his head while Shun had his hands clutching the bags where their gifts to the others were in, "Nice place and all-."

"You just want to go because it's legal to drink at the age of eighteen, Hikaru-nii, while the legal drinking age in Japan is twenty." Shun interrupted, glancing at his brother with a narrowed gaze. Hikaru grinned widely, allowing the younger twin to see through his brother's obvious scheme in wanting to drink.

"Ah! Ya caught me. It's not my fault I wanna drink. I mean, I think I need it more than most people. I think, secretly, Rin wants to drink too. Maybe then, he'll be able to sleep without having nightmares." Hikaru shrugged, "I'd like a nice sleep with no nightmares, thank you very much."

"Hikaru-nii," Shun looked at his brother with soft eyes. He stopped walking and glanced around, his eyes widening as he looked at their surroundings, "Say, Hikaru-nii. . . where did all the people go?"

Hikaru blinked at his brother's odd question and looked around. He was shocked to see that the busy streets they were in were now deserted. No one seemed to be in sight and that was scary. The scene seemed to belong to a horror movie rather than their reality. It sent chills down Hikaru's spine and he had to contain the shudder he felt like showing. He wasn't a big fan of horror-movie scenarios but he didn't mind watching them. However, he knew that Shun was terrified of horror movies. He had to be brave for his little brother.

Shun clung to his brother's arm, biting his lower lip. He hated that fear was coursing through his body at this feeling of déjà vu. He hated that he was trembling and clinging to his brother as if he was just a little kid. Why was there no one around? Where had the people disappeared to? Why were they the only ones around?

"I've gotta bad feeling about this." Hikaru replied and Shun felt the air change direction, blowing their hair towards the east. Shun's eyes narrowed when he saw mist beginning to form. This was not a good sign. According to the horror movies he saw – and had nightmares about later – mist was something the villain used to his advantage to hide in.

"My, it seems the years have been kind to you both."

The twins both tensed and Shun gave out a gasp. Standing in front of them was the incarnation of all their fears. Hikaru pushed Shun behind him, must to the younger's surprise. Hikaru got in a fighting stance, his eyes narrowed and looking very dangerous, "It's you."

"It can't be . . ." Shun muttered.

Standing in front of them was a fifteen year old male with navy-blue hair, an ivory complexion and gleaming red eyes the color of blood. He was wearing a black crown made of the thorns and black robes with golden trimmings on the edges. His navy-blue hair was loose and most of it floated as if it was underwater. He was wearing a silver necklace around his neck with a bit-chip on it.

"Tyson-san?!" Shun asked.

The male smirked, "Of course not. Do you think I've captured him yet? This is just a replacement at the moment. The real thing will be able to handle my full power."

"A doppelganger, Shun." Hikaru replied, making Shun look at the intensity of his brother's glare, "Everyone's got one. So, who's the poor kid being possessed by you, huh? No. I've got a better question. Why are you here?"

The Tyson look alike smiled, "You asked all the right questions, child. This boy is one my people found in their search for my partner. He has the same aura as Tyson so he is compatible to myself. However, he can't hold all of my power. Tyson, on the other hand, will be able to do so."

"That's sickening," Hikaru growled, "Possessing people to achieve your own ends. What kind of bit-beast are you?!" Shun tried to step forward but Hikaru pushed him behind him again, "Shun, stay back!"

"What kind of bit-beast am I?" The other asked, "Why, I'm the most dangerous and powerful of them all. I'm not like those spirits that degrade themselves by participating in those silly tournaments. Those bit-beasts are pathetic, allowing their tamers to use them to fight their battles. I refuse to be used by those weak humans. Humans are meant to be used by us."

"That's not true!" Shun yelled, "Tyson-san and the other bladers have a bond with their spirits! The spirits don't possess their partners and the bladers don't abuse their spirits! That's how a relationship between bit-beast and blader is supposed to be!"

Dark Tyson – as Hikaru decided to call him – scoffed, a smirk forming in his face, "You think human and spirits are equal? What nonsense. You're such silly creatures. It's a wonder how you've survived this long."

"Why are you here now?" Hikaru asked, trying to divert Dark Tyson's attention from Shun, "You didn't show up after ten years. What happened that made you appear now?"

Dark Tyson smiled. Shun and Hikaru both suppressed to shudder at how frightening the other looked like that. It made him look more demented, "What happened that made us resurface? Recent events, of course."

"Recent . . . events?" Shun whispered, thinking about what had happened recently that would cause this dangerous creature to resurface before it clicked, "Hikaru, the Justice 5 tournament!"

"Oh shit." Hikaru muttered. That would explain a lot of things. Those matches had been very dangerous and the energy that was released in those battles was intense. He only had to remember that faithful battle between Tyson and Brooklyn after all.

"Very observant," Dark Tyson replied, materializing two figures, one of them having wings, "The sheer intensity and power from the battle was so overwhelming that it awakened me and my brothers and sisters from our slumber."

"Well, that figures." Hikaru muttered, "We all passed out during that battle." It was true. Shun and Hikaru had been at home when they felt that amount of power. It reminded them too much of their time imprisoned that they passed out. When they woke up, they had heard that something similar had happened to Rin, Aya, Riku and Nami.

Dark Tyson nodded, outstretching his hand, "Now is the time for us to take over this world and cover it in beautiful darkness and let chaos reign. Chaos and night, the perfect combination."

"You can forget it." Hikaru snapped.

Dark Tyson narrowed his eyes and the twins both felt the wind twisting around them. The ground below them shook and there seemed to be an aura of darkness surrounding the other male. He smirked, "I knew it wasn't going to be easy."

Hikaru and Shun yelled as a powerful gust of wind sent them flying, separating them. Hikaru stood immediately, "Okay. Gotta admit that the attack hurt. But you forget that we're still loosely connected to those beasts."

Hikaru, once again, assumed his battle stance. He hit the ground with force and the ground shook. Dark Tyson flew upwards, not even looking impressed. Shun got up slowly, "Hikaru-nii, please remember that I'm on the ground too!"

"Sorry about that, Shun!" Hikaru said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "It's not my fault I don't practice earthbending. I'll need to watch those episodes of the Last Airbender again so I can get the hang of it!"

"For the last time, you're not an earthbender, Hikaru!" Shun replied, glaring at the flying male, "But that doesn't mean we can't call ourselves benders." The wind started circling him and Shun smirked, a rare sight to see.

"That's the spirit, Shun!" Hikaru smirked. For the first time in a long time, they truly looked like identical twins with matching smirks and similar hair styles, the wind having messed up Shun's hair. "We might not want it but we're the void and sky, brother. We can take him down." Hikaru said confidently.

Dark Tyson raised an eyebrow, "I wish I could be impressed by that display."

Shun closed his eyes and the wind howled around him. His blue hair became a pale white and red lines started appearing around his body. Hikaru flinched and Dark Tyson seemed oddly pleased. When Shun opened his eyes, they were no longer its usual shade; they were now sky blue. Shun yelled and Hikaru lifted the ground around him to act as a shield as the wind mercilessly attacked Dark Tyson.

"You have surprisingly a lot of control over Ouranos's power." Dark Tyson muttered before he crashed to the ground. He stood up, "At least this is a challenge for me. Impressive control."

"Get away from us." Shun spoke but Hikaru was shocked and afraid when he heard another voice overlapping Shun's. This voice was dark, sinister, powerful, dangerous and ancient. He knew then and there that Shun was relying too much on the power of Ouranos. If he kept this up, Shun will be under his control.

"Shun, that's enough. Stop it." Hikaru informed his brother.

Shun flinched and his eyes and hair returned to normal, the red lines disappearing as well. He swayed on his feet and fell to his knees, panting heavily. Hikaru ran to his aid, placing a hand on his shoulders. They glanced at each other for about a second before turning to their opponent.

Dark Tyson looked amused, "Do you honestly think that was enough to defeat me? My, you two are so naïve. Now, with no power left, I can-." He stopped mid-sentence and looked to the west, looking annoyed at something. He frowned, "Oh great, she had to interfere and ruin my fun."

The twins both blinked in surprise. Who was the "she" that this monster was referring to? They looked around but there was no one around. Although, Hikaru swore he saw a girl in the distance but he wasn't sure if he had since the image vanished immediately.

"Well, it seems that a far more interesting person has showed up." Dark Tyson smirked, "But this doesn't mean anything, kids. Next time we meet, she won't probably help you. After all, she can't truly interfere from now on. For now . . . farewell."

The twins blinked and suddenly they were in the middle of the street, a car honking at them to get out of the way while several people in the sidewalk were whispering amongst themselves. The two exchanged shocked looks before they got off the road. Hikaru looked around, "Shun, when did the people-?"

"Come back? I . . . don't know." Shun replied and then gasped, looking around wildly, "Hikaru-nii! The presents we got from Lizbeth-san's store!" Hikaru also began to look around and then frowned in confusion when he found them perched on top of a tree branch.

"How did they get up there?" He muttered while Shun went to retrieve them. He looked around again to see if Dark Tyson was around but he was nowhere to be found. It couldn't be that they had imagined everything, right? No, his back still hurt from where he had hit it when he had crashed to the ground and his head from trying to use some of his power. So, what had happened?

"Hikaru-nii! Look what I found with our stuff!" Shun exclaimed, waving a small slip of paper. Hikaru walked towards him and grabbed the slip of paper, reading it. All it said was: _'You boys owe me. Can't help you again. Try to save yourselves next time!'_ On the bottom of the note were three signed letters: _L.G.S._

"Who do you think it was?" Shun asked.

"I think I have an idea. But . . ."

"Huh?"

Hikaru shook his head, dismissing his theory immediately. It was ridiculous anyways, "Nah, I don't think so. Come on, let's get outta here. I think we need to make a phone call. We need to tell the others that they're back."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Unknown area_

"You know, you really like to mess with our fun, oh great protector of the balance of the universe." Dark Tyson replied in a haughty tone. The scenery around him was very odd but, to put it in normal words, the sky was littered with stars and there were many visible planets that were above him. He was standing in front of a silver tree that was connected to every star and planet. The tree, as you can imagine, was quite large.

In front of the tree, sitting on one of its great roots was a familiar looking fifteen year old girl who looked slightly Hispanic. She was wearing a T-shirt with the BBA logo, baggy black pants and Nike shoes. Her long, wavy dark chocolate brown hair that was usually in a ponytail was in a messy braid. Her black rimmed glasses covered her brown eyes as usual and she was, once again, holding a bulky black-and-blue cell phone.

She lowered the phone and turned to Dark Tyson, wearing an unamused face, "Your fun was messing with the balance. I had to do something before the superiors chewed me up. Besides, it's not easy reading _Dangerous Emotions_ when I can hear a mini-war going on in the background."

Dark Tyson huffed, "You have so much power and yet you stick to the rules. Why can't you release your inner chaos? It will be fun."

"Excuse me but I like having order around," Lizbeth replied, fixing her glasses, "without it, I don't think I'll be able to read my fics. Besides, it's not like they're just gonna let you destroy humanity. You should know that by now."

Dark Tyson narrowed his eyes, "I honestly find this form of yours irritating. Why do you disguise yourself as a teenager?"

"Hello pot, my name is kettle. You're black." Lizbeth shot back. She rolled her eyes, "Besides, if you had captured them right now, the game wouldn't be as fun to observe. After all, this is still a game. The never-ending game between good and evil, light and darkness. I need to stay entertained, you know. Who knows when my favorite fics will be updated-."

"You won't interfere next time, will you?" He asked.

Lizbeth shook her head, smiling softly, "Nah. This will probably be the last time I try anything to stop ya. A shame really but that's what is written in these roots. I can only interfere once. That doesn't mean the others won't interfere."

Dark Tyson smirked, "That's music to my ears. You're the most annoying out of all the protectors of the balance."

"You don't have to be such a giant jerk about it." Lizbeth huffed, "You're no fun. This is why you were the one sealed for centuries, not Dragoon. He was far better company than you."

Dark Tyson narrowed his eyes, "Do not speak about that traitor in my presence."

Lizbeth raised her hands, "Alright, alright. Geez, temper, temper. I remember when he and Dranzer once brought Tyson and Kai here during their match. The stars decided to play a small display for them, falling and all. They're such attention hogs. The stars, I mean. I wish those two had taken it easy, though. Yggdrasil had to rebuild this place afterwards."

She looked at her feet, smiling when she spotted a familiar spring hiding under the root she was sitting on. Dark Tyson noticed her gaze and smiled, "Would you mind letting me drink from the fountain?"

"Tsk tsk," She replied, wagging her finger, "To drink from the fountain of Mimir, you must pay the fee."

Dark Tyson scoffed, "Only a fool would pay that fee."

Lizbeth stuck out her tongue and grinned, "Odin didn't think so, neh? Look at him now."

Dark Tyson rolled his eyes and then Lizbeth gazed at the stars, blinking in surprise, "Oh dear, it seems he's on the move. As fun as this was, I gotta watch my favorite mad child and offer at least some assistance. See ya later!" She jumped off the root and then she began to glow. Before she could land on the ground, she exploded, becoming little lights that then disappeared.

Dark Tyson shook his head, "I wasted my time here. I learned nothing new. Although, I'm glad _she_ wasn't the one that was here." With those words, he vanished. A shame too, since he didn't bother to notice an eighteen year old Hispanic girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair and light brown eyes wearing a black dress that was standing on one of the roots of Yggdrasil.

She sighed, "He still has much to learn." She glanced at a familiar looking blue and green planet, "Let's hope that you're prepared for this battle, sacred spirits."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Maizuru, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan_

Riku had no idea where he was going. He just knew that he was running and he wasn't planning on stopping. It really sucked that he was still hallucinating so he kept seeing white tigers everywhere. Quite frankly, it was getting quite annoying. Huh. Annoyed. That was a new emotion.

After that weird hallucination of that girl, Riku had woken up feeling as if he was in danger. He hadn't known why he felt so at edge but he felt that if he didn't get out of the room right now, he was going to die. Perhaps that would explain why he ran out of the room as soon as one of the nurses came in, bringing with her his food portion.

Even now, Riku slightly wondered how he had gotten out of there without anyone catching him. Although, he did remember seeing a male watching him escape, smiling at the display. Perhaps he had been allowed to escape. No, that idea sounded way too crazy. Still, that might explain a lot.

Riku paused in his running, taking deep breaths and coughing. He hadn't run in years so his physical health wasn't very impressive. The fact that he hadn't passed out earlier was a miracle. Maybe the adrenaline had kicked in during his run.

Riku decided to take in his surroundings and winced at all the colors, sounds, smells and people around him. He was used to only seeing a couple of people – his nurses, the doctor, Aya, Rin, Nami, Hikaru, Shun and, sometimes, other patients – so he was a little overwhelmed with the amount of people around him.

He noticed several of them stopped to stare at him, frowning at him while others just muttered under their breaths. He wasn't surprised. They probably hadn't ever seen an extremely thin and insipid fifteen year old boy wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and white pants in public. He must look like he escaped the hospital, which he had.

Riku began to walk, feeling lost. He didn't know where he was going. He just had to walk and not stop. Where could he go anyways? Rai and Taishi weren't going to take him back in. They'd probably throw him back into the asylum again to get rid of him. So, where could he go?

"Bey City." He muttered.

He had no idea where that was but he had to get there. The question was how. He had no money so taking the bus, subway or a taxi wasn't possible (well, that's how Aya told him the system worked). He could hitchhike but Hikaru had told him scary stories of people that hitchhike so he didn't want to take that option. He could run there but he'd probably pass out before getting there. He could take a bicycle but he couldn't ride one. Besides, Nami told him that it was uncomfortable. So, what could he do?

At the moment, all he had to do was walk and try to blend in, even though he stuck out in the crowd with his disheveled hair, his clothes and the fact that he was barefoot. Well, he didn't seem as odd as a couple that passed by that had their hair up in spikes and colored like a rainbow. Okay, maybe he could fit in.

" _Riku."_

Riku stopped and looked around, eyes wide. Who had called out his name? No, he couldn't relapse again. He couldn't let _him_ take control, not when he hadn't had an incident in two weeks. Even worse, he was out in the open with so many people. He didn't want to kill anyone!

Riku started walking and bumped into a man. He didn't bother to look at the man, feeling the spirit trying to take control. This, however, infuriated the man who, if Riku had noticed, didn't seem very friendly.

The male glared down at him, grabbing Riku from his upper arm, "You little punk! Where the hell are your manners?"

"Please, sir," Riku gasped out, "I need to get going." He whimpered, gasping out as his eyes turned cat-like in shape. No. No. No! He couldn't have an incident! He would end up killing this man! It'd be just like that incident eight years ago.

"Now you're being polite? You gotta learn a lesson, kid, and I'm gonna teach ya." The man yanked Riku's arm forward. Riku hissed as he felt his fangs elongating and his nails growing into dangerous claws. No. This couldn't be happening!

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're doing with my son?" Riku turned to see who had spoken and was greeted to the sight of a thirty-something year old woman with light brown hair that reached up to her shoulders, violet-colored eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in work clothes, as if she worked in an office.

The man snarled, "This kid's yours?"

The woman nodded, eyes narrowed. For some odd reason, that reminded Riku a lot of Rin, "That's right. Now, get your hands off him before my husband sees what you're doing to our son and we arrest you for assault."

The man made an annoyed sound and pushed Riku towards the woman who managed to catch him before he fell, "Learn how to educate your son better, woman."

"Woman? Is that meant to insult me?" She asked and then walked away, holding Riku tightly. Once the man was out of earshot, she looked down at him, "Geez, you're not gonna reach Bey City in one piece if you manage to get some random person to beat ya up, Riku. I swear, you attract more danger than Tyson."

Riku, for some odd reason, felt his transformation stop. His eye shape, fangs and claws turned back to normal and he was wondering how in the world that had happened. This had never happened before.

"Now," The woman gave him a small red backpack, "there are extra clothes in here, food, water, money and anything else you might need for the trip to Bey City. Take the train. It'll get you there faster. Once there, you'll know where to go."

"Huh? Wha-? Wait a minute, who are you?" Riku demanded. Sure, he was insane – that's what the medical bracelet wrapped around his wrist said – but he knew that he shouldn't just trust this random person, even if she had saved him and stopped his transformation.

The woman winked, giving him a crooked smile, "You'll soon learn that the mad ravings of a madman – or woman – are pieces of philosophy never spoken by others."

Riku froze. It couldn't be . . . could it? The woman waved goodbye, "Good luck, Riku. I'd suggest you get going. I'm not going to be held responsible if they show up and get you." She walked away, a small bounce in her step.

"Saved by a hallucination." Riku muttered, shaking his head. He had to get going. Who knows what would happen now that he was out in the open. All he knew was that he had to get to Bey City.

It seems that the game has changed.

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 _Moscow, Russia_

Rin was standing over a bridge, looking at the water below. He sighed, his hands gripping the railing. Since leaving the Hiwatari estate, he felt the unshakeable feeling that he was being watched. That wasn't such a big deal to him. He always felt that way. It's as if he was never left alone. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

A hand rested on his shoulder. Rin whipped around with snake-like movements and aimed an attack at his attacker. A hand grabbed his wrist before his fist could connect. Kai stared at him, amused, "Is that how you greet everyone or just me?"

Rin narrowed his eyes and punched Kai with his other hand. Kai hissed, holding his nose where Rin's fist had connected, "Geez, never knew you had that amount of power in such a small body."

"What do you want, Hiwatari?" Rin asked, rolling his eyes. He yanked his wrist away from Kai's hold and placed both hands on the railing. He didn't want Kai near him at the moment, not when he felt those eyes on him. Those familiar blood-red eyes that haunted his dreams whenever he dared to go into Morpheus's realm.

Kai stared at him, then at the bridge, "Well, I didn't think it'd be a good idea to let you be here in this bridge by yourself when you're so upset. I don't want to have a repeat of what happened last year."

"Trust me, there won't be a repeat of that incident," Rin gave him a weak grin, "I don't tend to repeat suicide methods."

" _Rin_." Rin was silent. Kai nudged him, having decided to stay near him, "It's at this time, Mizushima, that you're supposed to say that you're just kidding and we're both supposed to laugh about your terrible joke."

"Well, I wasn't kidding." Rin replied curtly and both of them were silent.

"Well, you do know how to kill the mood. This is a reason why you don't host many parties." Kai replied and he looked at the sky, "Also, I was somewhat worried about what Voltaire told you when you went to visit his office." Rin turned his gaze towards Kai, as if questioning him and urging him to continue.

"I know I shouldn't be worried because he can't do anything to you. You'd break his arm before that could happen. So, what did you two talk about?" Kai asked, meeting Rin's eyes.

Rin broke eye contact to look down, "The past. Nothing that would concern you."

"Oh, I see. But, you see, perhaps it may concern me. Why won't you tell me, _sneg-ptitsa_?" Kai asked, poking Rin's cheek. He knew how Rin would react to that nickname. It wasn't one Kai used recently to tease him. This one was one that meant a lot to both of them because it was one they associated with happiness.

Rin smiled, attempting to roll his eyes, "I don't think it concerns you, _zhar-phtitsa_." It was meant to be something cruel to say but, because of the smile, it didn't have its desired effect. After all, Kai hadn't called him that nickname since they were little kids. Hearing the nickname brought back happy childhood memories, most of them having been repressed.

Kai gave him a half grin when Rin had addressed him with his childhood nickname, "Of course it isn't. But I did manage to make you smile. Does calling you _sneg-ptitsa_ make you that happy, Rin? I haven't seen you smile so innocently in months. Here I thought your face would crack if you tried."

"Look who's talk about not smiling, sourpuss," Rin said, not hiding the smile that was on his face, "I bet you got that last line from Tyson because he's used it on you. You wouldn't have thought about that by yourself."

"You wound me."

"Shut up," Rin chuckled, pushing Kai, "Just because you made me smile once, that doesn't mean I can stand you, Kai. Besides, my quota of smiles I do per year has now been achieved. I'm probably not going to smile from now on."

"Alright, alright," Kai muttered, grinning, "I'll make you smile enough that you won't need to smile for two years because your quota will be achieved."

"Bring it on, _zhar-phtitsa_. I'll make sure that it won't happen." Rin replied.

The two stayed together in silence after that. Unlike the previous, awkward silence, this one was comfortable, similar to one that would happen when a group of friends were silent to enjoy each other's company. The wind gently blew at them ruffling their hair. The scene seemed so peaceful, nothing could break the mood. Well, something could but, as long as neither male opened their mouth, it would be fine.

Well, it would be peaceful if you happened to overlook that a certain red-eyed creature was snarling at the display. "How sickening," Dark Tyson muttered, wrinkling his nose at the display, "I suppose that he'll be the first human to die."

At that, he smirked evilly. He allowed the comfortable silence to continue. After all, it'd hurt Kai more when Rin killed him since they had barely begun mending their broken friendship.

"It's time for the darkness to spread."

 _ **~~AOTFF~~**_

 **Anime: And that's a wrap! Sad to say that only the epilogue is left. *sobs* Oh well. Good thing that things will continue in MIAB – Missing in Action Blader! I know I'm excited. After all, this whole mess will be explained there! Oh, as for that part with Dark Tyson and Lizbeth, they were in that place Kai and Tyson were in during their match in episode 30 of G-Revolution.**

 **Kai: Yes, she did research on my past so she could at least make some things accurate here. And, of course, she had to end it with Rin and myself. That nice scene in the end was because of all the angst in the last chapter. She felt that she owed it to the fans to write a happy scene with myself and Rin. She and the fans love seeing us together, after all.**

 **Rin: Would ya stop saying that?**

 **Tyson: You said 'ya'.**

 **Dark Tyson: That's adorable.**

 **Max: Seriously, how is he even here?**

 **Brooklyn: I let him in.**

 **Tyson: Figures.**

 **Aya: Aw, me and Rin are so adorable together! Fun fact: we're very close! Rin actually tolerates me because he sees me as his little sister. Talk about being sister-zoned. *sighs***

 **Dark Tyson: The finale will be quite unexpected, do you agree?**

 **Rin: Anime wants to end things with a cliffhanger, as usual.**

 **Anime: Guilty! It'll get people excited for MIAB. I started rewriting it. In other news, has anyone seen the anime No. 6? If so, then I'm pleased to announce that I will possibly be making two of them! Why is that interesting? One of them – a birthday gift for my yaoi-lover friend Ship – will have Rin and Kai in it-**

 **Rin: Not part of the contract . . .**

 **Anime: - as a couple!**

 **Rin: You're bloody dead!**

 **Tyson: Apparently, Aya and I might appear there too! *screams of Anime being strangled by Rin in the background* Check it out if you want to.**

 **Rin: *cursing in Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Greek and Italian* Lizbeth Giselle Sanchez Martinez Duarte, you are a dead woman! When they find your remains, even your own family won't even be able to recognize you!**

 **Anime: *crying out in Spanish* Two can do the full name thing, Rin Yuriy Sasha Mizushima Borkov!**

 **Dark Tyson: Goodness, does this happen often?**

 **Max: More times than I can count.**

 **Ray: Don't forget to comment. We hope to see you soon, if Rin doesn't murder Anime.**

 **All: See you soon!**

 **These are the Russian words used by Kai and Rin in the chapter, in accordance to google translate:**

 _ **The conversation in Aya's flashback**_

 **Rin: You bastard, leave me the f**k alone. I hate you.**

 **Kai: What a foul mouth, love. Besides, you don't hate me.**

 **Rin: Don't you dare call me love.**

 **Kai: What about darling? Dear?**

 **Rin: One more endearment and I'm murdering you.**

 **Kai: Temper, temper, love. You need to relax.**

 **Rin: I doubt I can relax in your presence, Kai.**

 **Kai: Trust me, I'll make you relax.**

 **Rin: Is everything an excuse for you to flirt with me?**

 **Kai: Do you mind?**

 **Rin: You're not very good at it.**

 **Kai: I'm better at something else.**

 **Rin's nickname "** _ **sneg-ptitsa**_ **" means snow bird in Russian. Kai gave him this nickname because of his pale skin and the fact that he was born in the winter.**

 **Kai's nickname "** _ **zhar-phtitsa**_ **" means fire bird in Russian. Rin gave him this nickname because of his bond with Dranzer – a phoenix – and so that they can have similar sounding nicknames.**

 **[The great world-tree, Yggdrasil, reached through all time and space, but it was perpetually under attack from Nidhogg, the evil serpent. The fountain of Mimir, source of hidden wisdom, lay under one of the roots of the tree.** **Odin sacrificed an eye for the privilege of drinking from Mimir, the fountain of wisdom.]**

 **Anime: The tragedy of Nepal did happen. If you did know about this, I'm glad. If you didn't, be glad you know about it. I've known about it for a long time but decided to wait for a chapter that seems right to speak about it. I offer tribute to those people who lost their lives to the earthquake and those who lost their homes and loved ones. This chapter is also dedicated to them and all those who are going through hardships.**

 **For Miley-chan, if she's reading this:**

 **I'm so glad you like this story! I'm also glad that I got you suckered into this fic. *grins* Sorry that they're long, dear, but I tend to get carried away when I write, if you've noticed. I think there are grammar errors but maybe that's just me. I'm harder on myself than with other people. And the action in this chapter was dedicated to you! Oh, you ask all the right questions. Sorry to say that I can't answer many of them as they're being revealed already. *insert maniacal laughter***

 **Rin: We're not kawaii. *huffs***

 **Aya: Riiiiight.**


	5. Epilogue: The Horror Never Ends

**Anime: Hello there, you guys! It has finally come down to this, it seems. The final chapter to this story. I gotta say, I'll miss it. It's also the only completed long story I've written, to be honest. Sorry if you see any grammar errors. I had a deadline to post this because, after this, I won't have any means to post (no internet problems).**

 **Rin: We're not going to appear here.**

 **Aya: Or are we?**

 **Nami: Well, we might get mentioned!**

 **Hikaru: Anyone knows where-**

 **Shun: -Riku is?**

 **Rin: Come to think of it, why are we the only ones here? Where's Tyson, his dark counterpart, Ray, Max, Tala, Brooklyn and Kai? Not to mention Kaori.**

 **Anime: They've been relocated to a new location.**

 **Aya: Why weren't we?**

 **Anime: I'd get lonely here.**

 **Nami: Well, this chapter centers around the actual Beyblade characters! Anime says she felt that they're somewhat out of character but she tried her best. Don't hate on her.**

 **Rin: Hate on her after the chapter. She will leave this in a cliffhanger and you'll probably wait months until MIAB is up.**

 **Aya: Thank you to Ann-chan (my favorite author thus far, also known as Little. A. Granger) and kinomiyahiwatari-chan for reviewing the last chapter! Very much appreciated. *squeals* I was a favorite!**

 **Hikaru: The final disclaimer! Anime doesn't own any of the rights to Beyblade. Beyblade is owned by Aoki Takao, TV Tokyo and all that jazz. Anime owns us lowly OCs and the plot.**

 **Rin: Enjoy the epilogue.**

 _ **~~~AOTFF~~~**_

Epilogue: The Horror Never Ends

 _Bey City, Japan_

It was a normal day in the Granger dojo, where several familiar faces were lounging. Daichi Sumeragi, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Kenny Saien and Hilary Tachibana were all sitting down in the living room, looking quite bored. They hadn't heard of the BBA hosting any tournaments recently so they were finally relaxing. Tyson had suggested a small get-together and this was why they were in the champion's home. However, said champion had forgotten something and had rushed to the store to get it.

Now, they were waiting for Tyson to get back home with said 'something'. Hilary sighed, "I can't believe he's making us wait. That damn Tyson . . . He should have gotten the 'thing' before we got here. It's just like him to make us wait . . ."

"You know how Tyson is like, Hil," Max replied with a smile, "He probably forgot about it until last minute."

"Well, at least some things never change." Ray said fondly, smiling as well. Since the Justice 5 tournament, things had been very quiet. They often trained several kids but nothing interesting had happened in a while. Of course, they weren't complaining. They had enough troubles and adventures to last them a lifetime.

Daichi pouted, crossing his arms, "It's been kinda boring, hasn't it? I haven't had a good match in ages! Man, when is the BBA gonna start the tournaments?" Ray and Max shared a glance. As fellow bladers, they wondered that too. They knew it was going to take time for the BBA to reinstate themselves but they, like Daichi, also wanted a good match.

Kenny groaned, "Daichi, you know that the rebuilding of the BBA-."

"-and the city because the aftermath of Brooklyn's attack didn't magically disappear." Hilary added.

Kenny turned to her, as if telling her that she wasn't helping the situation. Hilary merely shrugged at that. After all, everyone seemed to keep overlooking that Brooklyn had practically destroyed Bey City.

"As I was saying," Kenny continued, "The rebuilding of the BBA will take time. After the whole BEGA incident, did you really expect everything to quickly go back to normal? Not to mention that most of the world is protesting that beyblading is too dangerous and should be banned. Why do you think Kai had to go to that meeting in Russia?"

"Kenny, I get bored hearing about the politics." Daichi whined.

What Kenny had said was true. After seeing Tyson and Brooklyn's beybattle that nearly leveled cities, several people had insisted that the sport should be banned. Kai had gone to that event in Russia to try and get allies and sponsors so that the game could continue. Still, it was hard to do that when so many people were hellbent on banning beyblading. That was why the BBA hadn't finished rebuilding.

"Don't worry, Kenny," Hilary patted the genius, smiling, "They're not gonna ban the sport. So many kids love to blade. Besides, Kai said that he knew two powerful and influential people were backing us up. With those people, he said that we could start blading again!"

Two powerful tycoons – Seto Kaiba and Rin Mizushima – were apparently behind them, wanting the sport to continue. Ray understood why Seto Kaiba would support them – he did a lot with the gaming industry, although he focused more on the card game Duel Monsters than on Beyblade – but it was a mystery why Rin Mizushima would support them. After all, Mizushima Enterprises leaned more on military equipment and technology that helped on the warzone and the medical field. So why would someone like that support Beyblading? Ray felt that there was something Kai wasn't telling them about Rin but that was something he knew he would eventually find the answer to.

After a long moment of silence – it seemed he wasn't the only one lost in thought, Ray noted – Daichi seemed to have caught something Hilary had said. "What's with the 'we'?" Daichi asked. After a couple of seconds, his eyes started widening in horror, "Don't tell you're gonna try to blade again!"

"Please tell me you're not." Kenny pleaded while Max and Ray cringed. As much as they loved Hilary, they all admitted that their friend wasn't very adept in beyblading. They could still remember the incident in the bus when Hilary had used Hopper. Needless to say, it was a disaster and they were never letting Hilary blade unless they were wearing helmets and protective armor.

Hilary frowned at the boys, "Hey! I'll have you know, Kai's been giving me lessons and so has Tyson!" Of course, she wasn't going to mention that Tyson had worn his kendo armor before the lesson began while Kai stared at her as if she was a lost case. After a couple of lessons – where Tyson, Kai or she got hurt – Hilary was finally able to launch a blade and not hurt anybody.

"Did they have a death wish?" Max muttered. He knew that he wouldn't have had the guts to teach Hilary how to blade. He had a whole life ahead of him. He didn't want to die anytime soon.

Ray gave him a painful nudge, "Well, I guess I'll be the only one to say that I'm proud of you, Hilary."

Hilary smiled, "Thank you, Ray. At least you're still a gentleman." At this, she glared at Max, Kenny and Daichi. Max and Daichi looked anywhere but at her while Kenny gulped, looking a bit frightened.

"T-That's great, Hilary!" Kenny finally managed to say, managing to crack a smile, "I'm glad you decided to blade. You're never too late to start, after all!"

"Why did you want to start, anyways?" Max asked and Hilary blinked. All of them were staring at her, wanting to hear the reason why. She looked down, fidgeting with her fingers. Ray frowned at that. He'd known Hilary for almost two years and he knew that she was a very confident person. Why was she suddenly so shy?

"I just decided I wanted to blade because it looked like fun!" Hilary cheerfully replied, giving them a big grin. Ray knew she was lying. Hilary, he had come to learn, was an awful liar.

"Damn right it's fun!" Daichi yelled and began to animatedly speak about how fun Beyblading really was and that Hilary would come to love it as much as them. Of course, he didn't realize that Hilary's thoughts were elsewhere.

She was not going to admit that she had kept having this recurring dream where a boy who looked a lot like Tyson – except his eyes were a stormy blue color – was wrapped around in black chains, hanging from a menacing black tree. Then, a woman who seemed to be in her late twenties appeared, standing underneath him. She had long black hair and a streak of white in her bangs which covered one of her light purple eyes. She was dressed in a Greek-styled white tunic that reached up to her knees and was barefoot. She would then look at Hilary and tell her that she had to learn their ways. That she was going to be needed. That she needed to learn how to fight. The dream always ended with a person with gleaming red eyes saying, "Found you."

"-Hilary!" Daichi yelled, having somehow appeared in front of Hilary without her knowledge. She squeaked in surprise and Daichi pouted, "You weren't paying any attention, were you?"

Hilary gave him a crooked smile, "Sorry about that, Daichi."

Daichi gave out a loud snort. He was pissed that he had talked in a very long and passionate speech only to discover that his audience – Hilary, who was spacing out; Ray and Max who both had seemed absolutely bored; and Kenny, who had conjured up his computer out of nowhere and was now typing things in it – wasn't even paying attention. Needless to say, he was very pissed off.

Ray shot Daichi an amused smile before he felt something was wrong. He frowned as he felt slight vibrations shaking the house. He first thought it was an earthquake but he noticed that the others were ignoring it. Was it just him, then? What was he feeling? And why did he feel as if something was heading towards their direction?

Oddly enough, this wasn't the first odd thing he had experienced. Since the Justice 5 match, strange things kept happening. He kept hearing someone whisper his name in the middle of the night when no one was around. He would also suffer from odd hallucinations, too. He would always see this boy in his peripheral vision but, when he turned to face him, he was gone.

Then, he kept having these weird dreams where a little boy who oddly looked like Tyson would urge him to run or "they would catch us". Once he started running, little Tyson would eventually disappear and he was alone. When he decided to stop, he saw a boy with light brown hair that was almost blonde and red-purple eyes running around in the forest, humming an eerie song of madness, darkness, chaos and evil spirits.

He hadn't told anyone of his dreams. They were dreams, after all. Although, Ray always wondered why the small version of Tyson had looked so beaten-up with bruises and wounds everywhere. Not to mention that he had a crown of thorns resting on his head and he was wearing a necklace with a bit-chip on it.

While Ray pondered on the recent oddities that had happened to him, Max's thoughts were on his partner: his bit-beast, Draciel. Recently, he noticed that the bit-chip glowed at the most inconsistent times. It would just be a dim light but then it would grow in intensity to the point where his dark room turned as bright as the sun. There was no specific time when it would start or when it would end. It just glowed.

And that wasn't the only thing that was weird.

Once, Max woke up in the middle of the night because he had heard a girl screaming his name and he remembered hearing a familiar laugh during the screams, too. He had no idea who was screaming because it didn't sound like any girl he knew and he was freaked out when he had learned that the sounds originated from his beyblade.

What was Draciel trying to tell him? Who was the girl that screamed his name in the middle of the night? What was going on? Max had no answers and he didn't know anyone who could answer them except for Draciel. It was unfortunate for him that he couldn't talk with his bit-beast.

While Max and Ray remembered their odd experiences and while Hilary and Daichi were talking about her possible career in beyblading, Kenny was making plans for new modifications for their beyblades. He knew that his plans might become useless if the sport was banned but he was confident in their top two sponsors. After all, Kaiba Corp and Mizushima Enterprises were the most powerful companies in the world and no one would want to stand in their way, unless they had a death wish.

From what he had researched, Kenny had seen why Rin Mizushima was on their side. After all, the Mizushima and Hiwatari family had an alliance since Rin Kaage Mizushima – Rin's great-great-great grandfather – and Gavrel Hiwatari – Kai's great-great-great grandfather. The whole Mizushima family was interesting, especially their connection with the Hiwatari family. According to an article that was almost seventeen years old, Voltaire's wife – Kai's grandmother – died in the same car crash that murdered Rin's grandparents. After the death of Rin's parents and his long disappearance, he was somewhat raised by the Hiwatari family. Voltaire was his unofficial mentor and was frequently seen in photographs with a young Rin.

Because of all of this, Kenny started wondering why Kai had never introduced Rin to them a vice-versa. Because of their family's shared history, Kenny had no doubt that they were best friends. Just as he was about to start researching the mysterious 'Abduction Year' – which Rin, along with ten others, had been the only survivors out of hundreds of children – he noticed that his computer was acting strangely, almost as odd as the day that Dizzi vanished.

Kenny refused to think about that, feeling the familiar ache of losing his beloved bit-beast. He missed her; he hadn't seen a trace of Dizzi for over a year. He knew that the others probably noticed that she was gone and was glad that they had never brought it up. He wouldn't know what to say to them, even though he knew that Ray would sympathize. After all, Driger had left him once.

Did that mean that Dizzi could only come back if he proved himself worthy, the way Ray had?

'Chaos and night were the first to arrive and then the rest followed. Earth, sky and the void came first. Vengeance, magic and death changed the world. Spring, summer, autumn and winter are forms of time. All will eventually return to chaos and night.'

All of the occupants of the room froze and turned to Kenny's laptop. Max leaned towards it, everyone holding their breath in anticipation. After all, they hadn't heard from her in a year. "Dizzi?" He asked, "Is that you?"

'Well, who else can it be?' The female bit-beast replied and Kenny nearly cried right then in relief. She was finally back! He had missed her so much and he was so glad that she had finally come back.

"Dizzi! I can't believe you're back!" Kenny cried out.

"Welcome back." Ray smiled.

"Who's Dizzi and why did Kenny's laptop talk?" Daichi asked. After all, he was the only person present that had never met the bit-beast who was trapped in the laptop.

"Dizzi is Kenny's bit-beast who got trapped in his laptop after an accident," Max explained, "She disappeared just before you came and she hasn't had contact with us for a long time. Where've you been, anyways?"

'Something very productive. Now, let's skip the mushy reunion and get down to business. The Forsaken Fallen have been awakened from their slumber!' Dizzi cried out. All of them blinked in confusion at the term. None of them had ever heard of the 'Forsaken Fallen'.

"Who have woken up?" Daichi asked and the others were glad someone asked it.

'Oh, they're just the most dangerous bit-beasts out there, hellbent on the destruction of the human race!' Dizzi cried out. Before they could even process that information, Dizzi continued speaking, 'I was guarding over their resting place for the past year when I saw them all wake up almost a couple of months ago! I'd wake up too, to be honest, if I had felt that amount of power coming from Zeus and Dragoon-.'

"Is that where you've been?" Hilary interrupted the ranting bit-beast. She certainly didn't like the sound of dangerous bit-beasts wanting to destroy humanity, "And you felt the battle between Tyson and Brooklyn?"

'Well, you try ignoring that amount of power,' Dizzi replied, 'Imagine trying to sleep when you can hear a battle in your backyard!' Everyone cast glances at the others. They had to admit that Tyson and Brooklyn's battle was intense but they had no idea it was like that if they managed to wake up bit-beasts from a decade-long slumber.

"Dizzi, what you said earlier," Kenny paused, sounding shaken, "Does that have anything to do with the Forsaken Fallen?" It probably did and it hadn't sound very nice, especially the end where "all will eventually return to chaos and night".

'Of course it does! I heard it from their leader, after all. Oh dear, I'd hate to know who will be his tamer. Whoever it is, they won't have a blast.' Dizzi exclaimed. Kenny seemed to notice that the bit-beast was completely serious, almost sounding mature. She wasn't saying a lot of her trademark sardonic comments, meaning the matter was completely serious.

Ray was about to speak when he felt that tremble again and it was stronger than before. He felt something was coming towards him. The presence almost seemed . . . familiar. Was sensing people even possible? No, he knew that it wasn't but why could he feel _this_ presence?

" _Ray . . ."_

Ray got out of his chair and they all looked up at him. He rushed out of the room, feeling that the presence was getting closer to him. "Ray!" Max cried out and he, Daichi and Hilary followed after the running male. Kenny cried out for them to wait for him, scooping up Dizzi and running after the others.

" _Ray . . . Ray . . . Help me . . ."_

The Chinese blader finally made it out of the house but he stopped once he saw who was standing outside the open double doors that lead into the dojo. It was that boy that came out in his dreams. It was . . .

"Riku."

The others came out of the house as well and stopped upon seeing the young male. The boy looked to be around their own ages but he was paler and thinner than they were, wearing white clothes and no shoes, and carrying a small red backpack. He had lanky light brown hair that looked blonde and odd red-purple eyes.

The strangest thing about the male was that he was just staring at Ray, almost in disbelief. He then gave him a weak smile, his eyes shining with something that looked like happiness mixed with sorrow, "Ray . . ." His body swayed and Ray ran forward, catching the now unconscious boy before he hit the ground. The others also ran forward, gazing at the frail boy.

"Who is this? Ray, do you know him?" Hilary asked as she noticed the white bracelet that was peeking out from the boy's wrist.

"No but. . ." Ray gazed at the sleeping male in his arms, looking shocked. No matter how many times he analyzed him, he could still see the boy that sang that macabre tune while running around the woods as if he was mad, "I've seen him before . . . in my dreams. But, that's impossible."

'It has already begun.'

 _ **~~~AOTFF~~~**_

In another part of Bey City, heading towards the dojo, was the three-time World Champion Tyson Granger. He was smiling brightly, carrying a package on his arms. He chuckled, "I'm guessing Hilary's complaining how irresponsible I am and Daichi's dying of boredom by now. But, it'll be worth it when I show them what I have for them!"

The package in his arms was a one-of-a-kind sculpture that he had ordered from San Beth's Shop in Nikko. He had asked the owner – a lively young woman named Lizbeth that refused to be called by any honorific – to make it for him and she had complied. That was a month ago. The package had finally arrived and Tyson had rushed to get it, having told Lizbeth to deliver it in another location so the others wouldn't be able to see it.

The sculpture was beautiful. Tyson had looked at it and had smiled like a fool when he saw it. Tyson had asked Lizbeth for a sculpture with all of the bladers that he knew and had even provided a picture when Lizbeth asked for it. The White Tigers, PPB All Starz, Blitzkrieg Boys, F-Dynasty, Barthez Battalion, Majestics, Saint Shields, Team Psykick, Dark Bladers and the BEGA bladers. And, of course, the G-Revolutions.

Tyson couldn't stop smiling. Not only had she done that, she had outdone herself by including Dragoon, Driger, Draciel, Dranzer and Strata Dragoon in the sculpture, the bit-beast resting above the other figures. Tyson was surprised it was so cheap.

When he had asked why it was so cheap, she had merely told him that it was part of her new special where an order that was made in the summer was half off. Tyson didn't pester her about it, although he wondered about that odd special. The woman was too nice.

"What are you so happy about?"

Tyson blinked and noticed a familiar face was leaning on the tree, arms crossed in front of his chest in a very Kai-like style. Tyson grinned, "Hey there, Brooklyn! I thought you were at Garland's!"

Brooklyn shrugged, giving Tyson a smirk, "I was supposed to be. I got bored and decided to walk around and came here to relax. What about you?"

After their battle, Brooklyn and Tyson had become close friends. No one understood how that had happened but they didn't question it either. Max had even said that now he was certain that Brooklyn wasn't a threat, now that Tyson had befriended him and "converted" him into a good guy. Kai still disliked Brooklyn but that probably wasn't going to change anytime soon. It was better this way, actually. Brooklyn had finally found someone that he liked and respected – Garland kept saying that Tyson was the only one that could make him have fun in a beybattle – and Tyson enjoyed the challenge of blading with Brooklyn.

Tyson nodded at the package, "Well, I've got this gift for the guys that I wanted to show them. I can't wait to see the look in their faces when they see it!"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow, "Kai will probably not react, you know."

"Kai's not here. He went to Russia for an event to get more sponsors so that they won't ban Beyblade." Tyson replied. He was ready to kick the people who wanted to ban the sport. Beyblading was his passion and he wasn't going to let those people get rid of it. They'd get rid of it over his cold, dead body!

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Brooklyn muttered and Tyson groaned. Considering the fact that it was because of Brooklyn that these protests began, Tyson wished that the other would actually care. "So, Kai's not around? That's nice; mind if I join you guys in your get together? I have nothing else to do. Besides, I want to see what you got in that package."

Tyson shrugged, "Alright, let's go then."

Brooklyn smiled and walked to Tyson's side and they both started walking. Brooklyn stretched his arms above his head, "So, can I take a peek?"

"No way." Tyson shoved Brooklyn to the side, grinning, "I already told you that it's a surprise. You'll just have to see it with the others."

"Come on," Brooklyn pestered, pouting childishly when Tyson started walking faster, keeping the package far from him. "Tyson, let me see. I'll even act surprised when you show it to the others."

"Forget it, Brooklyn!" Tyson replied, having turned to look back at the older blader. He was trying to hold in a smile but it was hard to do so when Brooklyn looked like such a kid when he was pouting. How was he older than Tyson, again? He might be older age-wise but even Tyson was more mature than the wielder of Zeus.

Tyson looked forward and immediately stopped, Brooklyn following suit. Standing in front of them was a male that looked to be around nineteen years old. His eyes were orange and his hair dark blue while his skin tone was unnaturally pale. He was wearing a black cloak that hid the rest of his clothes, which confused the two bladers.

Next to the boy, sitting in a wheelchair, was a girl who seemed to be around Tyson's age. She had long brown hair and was wearing a simple red T-shirt with the BBA sign on it, a black vest, dark blue jeans and black blader gloves. She looked to be asleep with her head hanging low but Tyson didn't like the fact that her wrists were tied down to the wheelchair.

The male smirked, "Well, well. I must be in luck. I've found the young master and a tamer of a dark beast. Don't you think that's fortunate, Miss Kaori?" At this, he looked at the girl, who looked up and the two bladers were met with mismatched red-and-blue eyes. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle in her bonds.

"Both of you, run!" She screamed and she tried to kick out of her binds. The key word was tried because her legs were tied together. This didn't look good at all. Tyson and Brooklyn took a step back, the latter reaching out to grab his beyblade because former had forgotten Dragoon home, not thinking that this would happen. After all, he had just wanted to get the sculpture.

The male took out a dark blue beyblade from his cloak and raised it in the air. Kaori screamed again for them to escape. The wind around them howled loudly and both bladers saw a bit-beast come out of the blade.

Tyson was absolutely shocked, "Dragoon?!"

"Illusion Chaotic Storm!"

The Dragoon-look-alike roared and something black that looked like a lightning bolt struck and hit Brooklyn square in the chest. Brooklyn screamed in pain as he was hit and he fell on his back, teetering at the edges of consciousness. He was still holding onto his beyblade, something Tyson found impressive.

"Brook-."

Tyson never finished his sentence because he felt something hard hit him on the chest. Tyson screamed, feeling his body spasm before he fell to the ground, falling to his side. He felt his body giving involuntary twitches and his eyes widened when he felt nothing on his hands. His last thoughts before he passed out was that he wasn't ever going to show his friends the sculpture he had wanted them to see so badly.

 _ **~~~AOTFF~~~**_

 **Anime: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! [insert maniacal laughter]**

 **Aya: You gotta be kidding us! Is that the ending?**

 **Rin: Of course it is. Why do you think she's so happy?**

 **Nami: But . . . Riku just passed out in the Granger dojo and Brooklyn and Tyson have been kidnapped! You can't end it like this!**

 **Anime: I'm afraid I just did. Well, I was gonna add a scene with Kaori, Dark Tyson and the mysterious male that came out in the chapter but I decided to end it here and have you guys kill me. I'm ready to get stoned for ending it here. *gets hit by a rock by Aya***

 **Hikaru: Well, what can we do except wait? Luckily, Anime has the MIAB prologue already finished and is working on chapter one.**

 **Shun: Dizzi-san is back! For those of you who didn't notice Dizzi-san's disappearance in G-Revolution, the actual reason she's not there is because she was only added as a replacement for Kenny-san's usual laptop screen. She was the comic relief in the show and, because Hilary took that part, she was removed. She doesn't exist in the Japanese dub.**

 **Rin: Anime here always wondered if Brooklyn and Tyson would become friends after their battle. Since this question was never answered, she decided that yes. They'd become good friends. For some odd reason, Anime thinks that I'd be a good friend with Brooklyn.**

 **Nami: Hilary and Kenny will have crucial roles in MIAB, as you can tell. And do you know who that woman in Hilary's dream was and the boy? The woman should be obvious but who do you think the boy was?**

 **Aya: And, if you didn't figure it out, the girl Max hears screaming is me. Who expected Riku and Ray to meet up? That scene was fun to write, according to Anime.**

 **Anime: I'm so happy. I wonder if this is how Rick felt when he ended the Mark of Athena in such a cliffhanger. Who can decipher the meaning of this: 'Chaos and night were the first to arrive and then the rest followed. Earth, sky and the void came first. Vengeance, magic and death changed the world. Spring, summer, autumn and winter are forms of time. All will eventually return to chaos and night.' After all, this is crucial in finding out the identities of the Forsaken Fallen. You know Gaea (earth) and Ouranos (sky). You know 2/12 of who they are. Guess the others!**

 **Rin: Well, it seems it's time to bid you all farewell.**

 **Aya: But we'll be back!**

 **Hikaru and Shun: Just wait for us!**

 **Nami: See you in MIAB!**

 **Anime: Mischief managed.**

 **First and last spoken sentences by the characters:**

 **Rin:** **Akasuki . . . the question is why** _ **you**_ **are up. / I'll make sure that it won't happen.**

 **Aya:** **I'm here to see a patient. /** **Why aren't you friends now?**

 **Riku:** **Aya-nee? / Ray . . .**

 **Nami: Can you drop me off somewhere here, Sebastian? / That's . . . just . . . not . . . fair. . .**

 **Hikaru:** **I'm bored, brother. / We need to tell the others that they're back.**

 **Shun:** **Hikaru-nii, we're looking for gifts for the anniversary, remember? / Huh?**

 **Kaori: As if I'd lose to you. / Both of you, run!**

 **Tyson:** **I'm guessing Hilary's complaining how irresponsible I am and Daichi's dying of boredom by now. / Brook-.**

 **Kai: You sound as if you've been awake long. / I'll make you smile enough that you won't need to smile for two years because your quota will be achieved.**

 **Max:** **You know how Tyson is like, Hil. / Ray!**

 **Kenny: Daichi, you know that the rebuilding of the BBA-. / Does that have anything to do with the Forsaken Fallen?**

 **Daichi: It's been kinda boring, hasn't it? / Who have woken up?**

 **Ray: Well, at least some things never change. / But, that's impossible.**

 **Hilary: I can't believe he's making us wait. / Ray, do you know him?**

 **Brooklyn: What are you so happy about? / I'll even act surprised when you show it to the others.**


End file.
